Secrets Exposed
by Angeldovey
Summary: Connor and Dawn crossover fic. Set after BTVS S7 during ATS S5. Includes Buffy and Angel storylines & ensemble cast. Connor and Dawn meet in college. Can they find love and still keep their secrets from being exposed? Please review I will reciprocate.
1. The Destroyer

Prologue

The Destroyer

His lithe form raced across the green, the scent his only guide. He entered the tree line his pace never faltering, oblivious to the sharp branches that ripped at his skin before breaking beneath the powerful force.

In one hand he carried an axe, the other was barren but held the secret of a stake fashioned as a switchblade beneath his sleeve. From the scent he knew the axe would be his weapon of choice and continued in pursuit of his prey.

He broke free of his cover, the stench of evil but yards ahead. The prey sensed his presence and turned to do battle with an enigma who masked power beneath agile form. The hunter could have taken him in minutes, but played with his quarry instead. For to end it so quickly would fail to quell the frustration he wished to be rid of.

Finally slaked, he turned, blade at the ready, the woosh of air the only sound before contact. Connor watched as the demon's head hit the ground, bouncing twice before finally stilling, its decapitated body not far behind.


	2. By the Light of Dawn

Chapter 1

By the Light of Dawn

Connor quickly strode across the Stanford campus, desperately hoping he wouldn't be late for his first day of Organic Chem. This was the class he had been dreading since being accepted to the University. It was easily considered the toughest class on campus, and the fall semester's class had suffered a 70 percent fail rate. But he needed this class if he expected to get into Med school.

Connor arrived to class just before the professor began speaking, and quietly slid into the chair closest to the door. As the professor went through the role call for the first, and most likely last time of the semester, Connor noticed a girl attempt to slip unnoticed into class.

"Excuse me, yes you there in the back, brown haired girl," the professor barked. "Wait, don't sit down. Class I would like you to turn around. This is the first and last person you will ever see walk into my class late. Although, out of the goodness of my heart, I will allow her to stay today. However, note that if any one of you cannot make it here on time, then don't bother attending at all."

"Um, I'm sorry, I-"

"I can guarantee that completing that sentence will do nothing more than solidify your idiocy."

Connor watched as she slipped into the seat just in front of him, sinking low, in an attempt to will away the rest of the class's stares.

Instead of paying attention to the lecture, Connor couldn't take his gaze away from the beautiful brunette sitting in front of him. He had noticed her legs first, displayed to full advantage in a mini jean skirt that ended just below her ass. She had paired it with a tight summer mid-drift top. She was breath taking, and he was smitten. It was strange; he felt a strong pull toward her that went beyond sexual attraction.

Finally the professor finished his dull monotonous lecture, which Connor believed would have put him to sleep if the mystery girl hadn't encompassed his thoughts. He didn't join the class as they began to gather their belongings and leave the room. His gaze never left her, his heart was transfixed. His mind was so occupied in its search for something to say to her, that when the book hit him squarely on the foot he barely felt it.

"Oh God, I am so sorry," she exclaimed as she bent to retrieve her books. "I have never had a clutzier day than this one." She smiled up at him, her big blue eyes stealing his heart.

"Uh…that's ok, here, let me help." He was stammering now, in his usual innate ability to talk to girls.

"Thanks," she replied as he handed her her books and helped her stand. "I'm Dawn."

"Oh, I'm Connor. You know, everyone on campus says that guy's a dick, so you really shouldn't take anything he says personally."

"No worries, I've had worse days, really."

"So…where're you headed?"

"Back to my dorm, this is the only class I have today. I'm over at Moore Hall."

"That's my dorm too. I'm also headed that way." He dropped into a nervous silence as they fell into step with one another towards their shared destination.

Dawn finally broke the tension. "So, I'm a freshman. I just started this semester, though the complete lack of coordination was probably a gimme."

An uncomfortable silence once again fell between them before Dawn broke the silence with a sweet giggle under her breath.

"Ya know, its funny, my sister dropped a book on her soon to be boyfriend's head her first day of class, guess we do share more than DNA." He watched her blush at this last statement, figuring she was reacting to the very same thing he was; the mention of boyfriend in relation to the book dropping incident. She cleared her throat, "So, what about you?"

"Uh, what about what?"

"Your class level."

"Yep, also a freshman, though I started in the fall. Which means you missed my earlier bout with gravity, it easily rivaled yours. So, did you transfer from another University or something?"

"Or something."

"Is that all I'm going to get?"

"For now." He smiled at her not so subtle insinuation that there would be a future encounter in which he could gain this information.

Dawn and Connor walked while engaged in comfortable conversation. A few small silences broke their discussion from time to time, but they became less nervous and more companionable. It was nice. Connor was astounded at how easy it was to talk to her. He wasn't suffering his usual cold sweats and stumbling speech. It was nice to actually feel comfortable with a girl.

"Well, this is me," Dawn said pointing at the door that read '214'. "Thanks for walking me to the door."

Connor nervously looked down trying to think of something to say to continue their friendly meeting. He knew he needed to just go for it, not overanalyze it, like he was right now, _shit, here goes_.

"Hey Dawn, I was thinkin, why don't I give you my number, and you give me yours, so that we have someone to call if we have any Chem type emergencies." _I am so incredibly lame_.

"Yeah, sure," she replied as she pulled out a notepad and wrote out her number and handed it to him. She then wrote out the one he recited to her, before placing it back in her bag.

"Well it was really nice meeting you," she said as she opened the door to her room.

He struggled with the thought of whether or not to ask her out, _again with the over thinking, just do it._ "Hey Dawn, listen, you think you might wanna get a cup of coffee later tonight? I mean, if you're busy or somethin I completely understand, it's no big deal." He stood there waiting for the inevitable shoot down. _I mean, look at her hotness, there's no way she's sayin yes_.

"No," And there it was and he felt deflated.

"I completely understand, really, don't sweat it."

"No. Yes. I mean, not doin anything, so yes, to the coffee."

"Really, that would be great, so, six then?"

"Sure, yeah, six is perfect."

"See ya then." He waited until she closed the door before he bounded his way up the stairs.


	3. Sisterly Advice Only a Slayer Could Give

Chapter 2

Sisterly Advice Only a Slayer Could Give

"Buffy, you won't believe this I met the cutest guy today!" Dawn was nearly shouting over the phone to her sister as she dissolved into girlish teenage squeals that evidently didn't go away upon completion of High School. "We were in Chem and the teacher was a total dick, but that's totally unimportant, except Connor made it all better. But wait till I tell you how total fatetastic it was! Here I was, gettin ready to leave, and I go and drop a book on his foot!" Dawn heard nothing but silence on the other end.

"A book Buffy? You know, how you dropped that book on Riley's head the first day you met, then started dating and fell in love? I know he and I are so gonna be just like that, of course minus the vamp sucking and leaving without saying goodbye, then coming back married and stuff."

"So Dawn, I can't wait to hear all about him, really."

"I know, I'm smitten! But I can't help it, he's just so yummy."

"Wait," Buffy's voice was in slayer tone and Dawn was none too happy about it. "Did you meet him during the day, outside, in direct sunlight?"

"Yes Slayer, he isn't a vampire. Ya know, just because you dated two vampires, and I accidentally went out with one just that once, does not mean that all Summers women are vampire magnets."

"Hey don't forget Dracula who seduced Mom into inviting him into our house for coffee."

"You mean that same Drac you had a bite-night of Reily cheatin with?"

"Must I point out you are in no way helping your case. And please could we stop with the Riley dredging? Anyway, so you wanna tell me about this Gyllenhaal? Ya know, anything you may have left out, like his shoe size for instance." The crackling phone line mingled with Buffy's voice, a sad reminder of how far away she was.

"Well, he's cute, but I already said that, he's also very sweet, and gentlemanly. He even walked me to my door-"

"What! He knows where you live?"

"OK, crazy person, when are you gonna start acting like a sister, and not this insaneofreak? He lives in my dorm, Buffy, plus, he would have found out sooner or later seein as he's picking me up tonight and we are going out for coffee."

"You're going out on a date with him, already?"

"Buffyyyy, enough with the crazy!"

"Sorry, Dawn. It's just that with all the demon fighting and Apocalypse averting we've been doing the last few years, you never really got a chance to date, and I just don't want you rushing into such unknown territory, without the proper weapons."

"You better be talking about metaphorical weapons, cause I already told you he wasn't a vamp and he is way too cute to be a demon. Besides, I carry Mr. Pointy Jr. with me at all times, just like you made me promise. Hey, did I tell you I painted him pink? He'll still work right? I just decided since I had to have him with me all the time he might as well be fashionable. But now I'm thinking pink is so yesterday and am considering black, you know cuz black goes with everything."

"Coffee is so the last thing you need right now. And yes, I was speaking metaphorically." Dawn heard Buffy hesitate and draw in a deep breath before continuing, "You and I never really sat down and talked about sex."

"Oh my God, this isn't happening…first of all Mom and I had that talk."

"Dawn, I didn't mean the physical part, obviously-"

"Secondly," Dawn continued as if Buffy hadn't interrupted, "if you seriously think after watching you and Spike go all postal, with that anguishy sex stuff, not to mention the car-wreck that was the Angel one-nighter; that I didn't take away some knowledge of the issues that arise when sex enters into the relationship, well then I think you need a refresher course in Dawn. I may still be a virgin Buffy, but I'm not naïve."

"Dawn…you know I can't…" Buffy's voice had become barely a whisper and Dawn heard the beginning of tears form.

"Oh God Buffy, I'm sorry. I know how much you hate to think about them let alone hear their names, I didn't mean anything by it, don't cry, please. I promise my lips are sealed, no more talk of them which even includes singing, ya know you can never be too careful."

"No Dawn, it's not your fault, I'm just freaking. It's not even really about them, it's about me thinking how I hurt them, leaving Spike to die alone to save the world, and sending Angel away. Then when Spike un-dies and they both come here to see me, I hide from them with their arch enemy, just so that I wouldn't have to deal."

"Buffy, you really have to stop doing this to yourself, ya know, you're not to blame for everything…sure three of the people you love at one time or another tried to end the world, but that's more coincidence then anything else, and you stopped it so props for you. Sure Sunnydale no longer exists, but that's good right? Cause no more Hellmouth."

"I really hope there's a point to this soon…"

"You see, all this bad stuff that seems to gravitate to you, comes out ok in the end. But you can't see that. So I worry about you bein' so far away, all by yourself, no one to talk to, go out with…"

"If this is a pep talk, you better not need to pass any positive speaking classes in school in order to graduate. But you're right. I'm the last person who should be giving relationship advice."

"That's not what I was tryin to say."

"It doesn't make it any less true. I realize I need to stop treating you like a kid. It's just so hard. You're my baby sister. But you have seen more than anyone your age should have to see in a few lifetimes. The strange thing is, that I feel confident that you can handle yourself when it comes to the things that go bump in the night. - no pun intended -." When Dawn started laughing, she heard Buffy sigh before continuing what would probably be one of her drawn out speeches she had perfected while battling The First.

"Those are the things I trained you for. It's the real life stuff, outside of the demon realm that I worry about. As I see you already noticed, I wasn't particularly good in that aspect of my life. I just wanna save you all the pain I went through."

"But Buffy, you know you can't. It's my turn to live in this world…and I'm going to do it, no matter how hard it may be at times, just like you taught me." The words Buffy had said to her just before she jumped to her death to not only save the world, but to save Dawn, raced across her thoughts. _'The hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it.'_

"You promised to show me the world remember? The good and the bad, you know, before The First took up residence in Sunnydale and tried to destroy the world all over again and everyone had to get all serious and stuff. You had finally stopped shielding me from the horrors of the world, but we were too busy dealing with it for you to show me the beauty." Dawn fell silent for a beat.

"I just want that life above ground in the light where there's Double Chippy Mocha Fraps, puppies, and boys. I just want to be out of that darkness you were always trying to find a way out of…and still are. I do still really need you Buffy, well **sane** Buffy, even though we're not dealing with monsters anymore."

They were both sniffling at this point, and decided to get off the phone before one broke down completely, which would inevitably cause the other to do the same. So Dawn and Buffy said their good-byes with promises to talk soon, and hung up the phone. Dawn jumped up off the bed and immediately started grabbing things from her closet and throwing them on her bed to try on, in an attempt to find the perfect outfit. She still couldn't figure out what this strong pull towards Connor was. It was as if he reminded her of someone else. His adorable stammering speech reminded her of Xander, and since she had once had a crush on him, perhaps that's what it was.

After two hours of frustrated searching that resonated in the now buried bed and floor of her room, she finally found what she was looking for. Tonight was going to be special. She just knew it.


	4. Love’s Bitch The Morning After

Chapter 3

Love's Bitch; The Morning After

Buffy hung up the phone that sat on the nightstand in her apartment in Rome. Dawn had sounded so happy, and she had managed to put a damper on it as usual. Buffy sat silently on the bed wondering why it was that she always did that. And it wasn't just with Dawn, but with everyone. However, though she tried to push it back from the surface, she knew the answer. She was the slayer. She had never had the chance to have a real adolescence. No matter how much she had tried, she had never been able to escape her duty and become the regular girl she so longed to be. She knew many would envy the power she possessed, but ironically the normal were the ones she envied. Her friends knew what she had been through, the struggles she had fought to overcome. The apocalypses were easy in comparison to the disaster that was the miniscule real life she was able to etch out for herself. Normalcy came along and she still managed to blow every situation into a life and death struggle that rivaled her demon battles.

Buffy walked over to look out the window as the sun set behind an ancient city. Angel had been here once, when he didn't have a soul. According to Giles he had torn his way through this city as he had all of Europe prior to regaining his soul through the magic of a gypsy's words. A curse that had seemed more like a gift at one time, for it was what had allowed her to fall in love with him, and him with her. But the gift disappeared as quickly as it had been bestowed, the night they had finally made love. Angelus had reemerged and there was no doubt as to the nature of his ensoulment, or lack there of.

Angel was her first disaster of a relationship. She loved him from the first moment she met him and he had thrown her the velvet box containing the cross she now held in her hands. Of course at that time she had no idea he was anything other than a beautiful man. With their first kiss came the knowledge that he was a vampire, and thus began the struggle their relationship would stumble through, again and again. Even after she had to kill him, to save the world, she couldn't release him from her heart. She had watched him die, had run the sword through him as she kissed him goodbye, but still couldn't stop loving him. The sword had not taken one, but two, with it into hell that night. He had regained his soul as she watched the world begin to fall into hell and had sacrificed him for the greater good; one to save millions. It sounded so obvious, not a choice but a given. However he wasn't a given, he was her love.

When he had returned to her, from the hell dimension she had sent him to, she thought fate had finally decided to shine down on them. But of course, in the Greek tragedy that was her life, this was not the case. They couldn't stay away from one another, and ached to find solace in each others embrace. A longing to give over to the passion that emanated in heady waves between them. All the while knowing to do so would risk Angel's soul, and thus the fate of the world. This was a price beyond estimation. Their desire to be together couldn't hold a candle to it. Their relationship had been about sacrifice, and always would be. There was no changing fate.

And then there was Riley, whom she had never given the chance to enter her heart because Angel still filled it completely. She liked to believe that they had broken up because of his indiscretion, but she knew the truth. She had let him go long before he finally left all because she would never fully give herself to him, and he knew it. He had been able to capture her body, but he knew he would never possess her heart and soul, for they belonged to another. In truth, Riley had simply been convenient.

Enter Spike. She had come to finally understand her relationship with him, acknowledging that it had been rooted in desperation, pain, and the need to escape. When she had come back from heaven, she had felt lost, and Spike was the only one who understood the darkness that consumed her.

When she looked back over the violence that had encompassed their sexual activity, it was as if she were watching someone else. She couldn't be that girl reveling in the pain he so willingly gave her because she had asked him for it. The pain she had needed just to feel, to feel anything. Yet the stranger she watched in her memory had been her, she had been there willingly, and she had scathingly used him. She had continued to do so, all the while knowing that he loved her, as much as a soulless creature of the night could that is. Theirs had been a relationship of self-gratification.

So who was she to tell Dawn how to live her life? Buffy only hoped that Dawn had better luck with guys than she ever had. Now Buffy was alone. It was the first time in seven years she had been without a man in her life. Perhaps that was where all this self-actualization was coming from. Buffy lay down on her bed, still clutching the cross in her hand, and fought back the tears that were attempting to surface from the well in which they'd been stored. She knew it wouldn't be long before the well swelled over and she finally gave vent to them.


	5. To Date, Stake, and Hunt

Chapter 4

To Date, Stake, and Hunt

Connor stood outside room 214, taking deep breaths in order to temper his racing nerves. He hoped he had dressed appropriately for the occasion, having chosen a tan linen shirt and jeans. Although it had been a sweltering day, the night had brought a cool breeze in from the west that made such attire comfortable. The shirt was expensive, too expensive for a student on an academic scholarship, but it had been a gift from his father, his real father. He still marveled at the new memories of a past he hadn't known existed that tangled with his memories of the family that hadn't really been his. It was hard to believe that he had vampires for parents, and his father was the head of a multi-million dollar evil law firm; although he wasn't evil, whatever kind of sense that made. But only a few knew his secret, not even his parents; the ones he privately referred to as his adoptive parents for lack of anything else to call them. He had no desire to let anyone else in on the secret that made him a freak.

Connor suddenly realized he had been standing in the hallway lost in thought for several minutes and decided it was time to put all that shit in the back of his mind and knock on her door. When she opened it, the sight of her floored him. She was dressed in a sundress that clung nicely to her curves before fanning out in flowing ripples at the bottom. She had put her hair up, which accentuated her large eyes that sparkled bright blue encased in the soft black lashes that seemed to go on forever. He wandered what it would feel like to brush his lips against their feathery form. He stood there speechless, just staring at her, and dropped his gaze to her full red mouth. It was the movement of her lips that brought him out of his stupor, not the words that emanated from them that he hadn't heard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he said feeling flushed from his examination of her.

"I just said hi, and that you looked nice."

"Well you look unbelievable." He said this aloud before he had the chance to form a coherent response to her statement that wouldn't have given away quite so much of his admiration, which probably resembled pathetic puppy love to her.

"Thanks, that's what I was going for," she said sweetly. "Are you ready to go?"

His response was a slight nod of his head as he gently took her hand in his.

The night had flown by. They talked for hours in the coffee shop, neither realizing how late it was getting until the manager had told them he was closing up, causing them to look around and notice that they were the only ones left. Connor stood, and as he leaned down to help her up off the couch a beautiful pendent fell from beneath his shirt. He quickly tucked it back in, as if in an attempt to return it to its hiding place, never acknowledging its existence.

* * *

As they walked back to her room, Dawn became nervous about the inevitable moment at the door when the decision over whether or not there would be a good-night kiss would occur. In her nervousness, she managed to drop her purse, the contents splayed across the campus walk. It was then that she saw Mr. Pointy Jr. and quickly made a move to grab it before Connor saw it. No such luck. He held it tightly in his hand and looked at it in obvious confusion. Connor took her hand in his other to help her up off the ground.

"Dare I ask what this is?"

"Well, you know how some people have security blankets, well this is mine. Uh, my father carved it and gave it to me when I was five, and I haven't been without it since."

"Don't you think this is a tad dangerous for a five year old?"

"Well, that was my dad, never really great with the parenting." Dawn reached out to take the stake out of his hand. He was now looking at her strangely, as if he wanted to ask her something.

"Uh. Dawn, do you maybe carry it as some sort of protection?"

"Well, I guess it could be good for that as well, sharp as a knife, but more fashionable. Did you notice it's pink?"

"So, muggers then. Have you come across many? Say here on campus?"

"Nope no muggers here, but I did go to a fairly dangerous school. All the cool kids carried these. Seems I started some kind of fad and before I knew if, everyone had one." Dawn was babbling almost incoherently now, fear that she would have to explain its real use kept her searching madly for additional excuses for why anyone would be carrying a pointed piece of wood in her purse. But Connor gave her one last searching look then seemed to brush it off.

"Well, it's good to know you can protect yourself if you come into contact with any…muggers. My suggestion however, would be to run away screaming for help." He pulled her so that she was standing directly in front of him so that he was looking hard into her eyes. "Promise me that you'll do the smart thing and take off at the first sign of danger."

"Of course, I'm no super hero."

"Good, well, let's get you back to your room.

When they reached her door, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, bypassing the tension she had been dreading. When she closed the door behind her, she leaned back against it hoping that he called her again, and that he didn't now think she was some sort of freak. Stupid Pointy Jr.

* * *

Connor walked away from her door, and instead of heading up to his room, decided to take a walk outside. His thoughts kept wondering back to the stake that had fallen out of her bag. Was it possible she knew about vampires? It wasn't such a hard thing to believe, they made their presence known quite often and it always amazed him at how readily people discounted demon activity by rationalizing it away somehow. He hadn't come into contact with a demon until meeting his father, and now they seemed everywhere. Had he at one time been one of those pathetic demondenialaholics? It didn't matter however if she knew about demons or not, because there was no way he was going to tell her about his connection to that world.

Connor had really wanted to kiss her good-night at her door, but obviously she hadn't felt the same way. He could still feel the magnetism of her touch just under his skin, rushing within his blood. He knew there was only one way to release these feelings. He needed to go hunting.


	6. Protecting Through Sacrifice

* * *

Chapter 5

Protecting Through Sacrifice

Angel sat in his office, and opened the file he kept in a hidden drawer in his desk. The hiding place was a redundant measure however, since the file had been magically concealed to only reveal its contents to him. To anyone else the folder looked empty. He now knew that Connor had regained his memory of the previous year. When Connor had walked out of his office the last time Angel had seen him, what he had said would forever resonate in Angel's mind. Although he hadn't wanted Connor to know about the horror of a life he had been born into, Connor's knowledge of his past granted Angel with the most touching statement anyone had ever said to him before or since. _"You gotta do what you can to protect your family. I learned that from my father."_ It was in that moment Angel was assured that all the sacrifice was worth it.

Angel wanted so much to contact him, to call him at school and check up on how he was doing. But he feared he would only intensify the memories Connor had regained, and if it changed the healthy boy he had grown into, he would never forgive himself. Angel had practically sold his soul to Wolfram and Hart to give his son a normal life. And in this agreement he had given up the only child he would ever have; the child that was never meant to be.

He had been worried that Connor would balk at the knowledge that Angel was a vampire; even more so when he regained his memory. But he had seen it as cool, and reveled in the newfound ability he possessed calling himself a superhero. Angel wondered if Connor needed him to help him deal with this newfound knowledge. Connor decided to keep the secret of his ability to himself, to not even share it with his family. Did he have anyone to talk to, to confide in? Angel doubted it. To be different, especially at Connor's age, was to kill any hope of a social life.

Angel had watched Buffy deal with this aspect of her life for years, never really finding a place in her life where she didn't feel disconnected from it. He would watch her, surrounded by her friends, but still so very alone. Even when they had been together, and desperately in love, the disconsolation had never left her.

Now he wondered if she had finally been able to find a sense of belonging halfway across the world. She was no longer just one of two slayers with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Faith had never felt this burden. Buffy had always carried it alone. Now there was a world of slayers willing to place pieces of this globe on theirs, finally giving her some peace. This had given her the opportunity to finally take that trip to Europe she had always dreamed of but never expected could be a reality. He missed her. He hadn't heard from her since the night he had brought her the medallion, and been forced to walk away from her again, fading into the shadows wishing she would allow him to stay and help her fight yet another apocalypse. But she had sent him away, and he believed the choice had been less about readying a second front, and more about her relationship with Spike.

"So this is what the CEO of an evil law firm does all day, eh? Stare at empty file folders?"

This was all Angel needed. "Spike, what did I say about barging into my office unannounced?"

"That is was manly and impulsive?"

"I believe my exact words were _don't_"

"Yeah, well, I have a problem that needs immediate attention."

"And what would that be Spike? Bored, no one else to annoy?"

"Oh don't be jealous pet, you know I'm a one man annoyer. But that's not the problem. This training with Blue just isn't working out. Here I am trying to suss her out, like _you_ asked, and Miss Leather Queen of the Damned, refuses to cooperate, she just keeps beating the sodding hell out of me. And don't even get me started on the clipboard. We have rules you see, wanna hear'em?"

"Not enough blood in the world Spike. Besides this would concern me how exactly? Oh I see. The little wisp of a girl scares the big bad vampire?"

"I don't see you trading blows with the bloody harlot."

"Well, that's because I'm the CEO. Now get out of my office, I have actual work to attend to."

"Yeah, you keep up your paper shufflin'... So, how many paper demons have you killed today?"

"Spike, out!"

Angel wanted nothing more than to send Spike away, just get him out of LA where it seemed Spike's only joy in life was to make his life a living hell. Except that Angel had been to hell, and dealing with Spike was making the idea of returning there more enticing everyday. But Angel always stopped from actually bringing this option to fruition when he thought about where Spike would go. He knew exactly where that was, and Angel couldn't bear it. The thought that Spike and Buffy might pick back up where they had left off, tortured his soul. He tried to believe that what he and Buffy had trumped anything she ever had with Spike. But in truth, he couldn't shake the memory of their last conversation in which she admitted Spike had a place in her heart. He knew that in the end it wouldn't matter as neither of them would ever be able to give her the life she needed, especially now that she had the opportunity to have the normal life she had always wanted. So in the end, he doubted either of them would stay in her heart. It would eventually belong to another.

* * *

A/N - Thank you brencon for reviewing. I really do appreciate the feedback! You get a new chapter, if I don't see some additional reviews, I'll start sending them to you directly...come on people, let me know what you think...am I on the right track...do you want to see more of one character...I'm here for you...just review me. Thanks again brencon - you've kept me going. 


	7. Her First Kiss

Chapter 6

Her First Kiss

Connor took Dawn's hand as they walked back to the dorm. Tonight had been their third date not counting the quick lunches they'd grabbed between classes over the last two weeks. Both wanted to get together more often, but each had heavy class loads they were attempting to get acclimated to. But it hadn't stopped them from messaging during these long study sessions. It had forced them to get to know each other on a deeper level, one unburdened by faltering self-conscious speech.

He'd spent most of the movie thinking about kissing her, which he knew would happen tonight. He wasn't going to look for signals that would probably be oblivious to him anyway, or leave it to chance or the perfect moment. He didn't need any of those things because he already knew the future. He already knew through the intertwining of fingers that often said more than words could ever express, that tonight he'd finally feel her mouth beneath his. It would exceed any expectation he had felt since their first date and his missed opportunity.

They'd known each other for mere weeks, but as sappy as he knew it sounded, it felt like years. It gave them the comfort acquired through years of companionship, but held the excitement of the new and unknown. When they arrived at her door, the anxiety he'd been expecting never came. He stood there looking into her eyes, telling her what was about to happen, and saw her mirrored response in them. Connor leaned forward, a breath away from her lips.

* * *

Dawn stood there holding his hand as they arrived at her door. He was looking at her intensely and she knew what was about to happen. She felt the stirrings in her stomach spread throughout her body in tiny fingers of anticipation. She was worried about her inexperience in this area, having only had one kiss in her life. And because she lived on a Hellmouth, it had not surprisingly been with a vampire. It would be nice to finally have such a moment with a normal guy, without the shadow of the demonic hanging over it. 

When he leaned in to kiss her, slowing taking her mouth with his, all worries about her inexperience escaped her, and she moved in closer. She released his hand to move hers languorously up his chest ending in a tight circle behind his neck. He pulled her in closer, his hands on her waist gently raising her up to his level. He lifted her easily off the ground as he stepped forward sandwiching her between him and the door.

_The kiss lingered on_

Connor removed one of his hands from her waist moving it into her hair, and her senses exploded. She lost all consciousness of the world around her and of the fact they stood kissing so intimately in a dorm hallway as other students passed by.

* * *

She tasted so sweet, and innocent and unsure. He enjoyed the thought that she hadn't been tasted by many others. This made it all the sweeter when she gained confidence and relaxed against him, deepening the kiss even further. He wanted to feel her intimately against him, so he lifted her off the ground, causing their bodies to meet in all the right places. When he pushed her back against the door, he feared she might pull away. The slight almost imperceptible moan that escaped her lips told him all he needed to know. 

_The kiss lingered on_.

Although knowing it was impossible, he believed the kiss could go on forever. That is until he heard the group of party goers enter the stairwell on their way towards the hallway. He knew he should finish the kiss, let her go, but the thought was unbearable. By the time the crashers entered the hall he had removed his mouth from hers and let her slide slowly, intimately down his body until her feet landed soundly on the floor. She dropped her head to lay gently against his chest, her heavy breathing that matched his own, slowly returning to normal. As he felt her heart rate begin to slow back into a steady rhythm, she looked up at him, a sweet smile on her lips.

They stood there in silence, neither sure what to say, words unable to compare to the conversation they just voiced in a kiss.

Connor was about to attempt to say something momentous, knowing nothing he said would be right in this moment. But she stopped him by lightly brushing her fingertips across his lips before leaning up to replace them with a soft simple kiss.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"Goodnight," he responded as she walked into her room, closing the door gently behind her.

He made his way to his room to ready himself for the long night of slaying ahead.

* * *

A/N - I intended to post this chapter in another day or two, but I decided to give in to my wonderful reviewers who have asked for more...this will cause a little bit of a lag before the next chapter, as it isn't finished yet. I hope this will tide you over for a day or two. Oh, I really struggled with whether posting over 800 words about a simple kiss was too sappy. What did you think? 


	8. Memories of Darkness

Chapter 7

Memories of Darkness

"You know, I was thinking that we talk a lot about school and our friends and world happenings, but we haven't really talked much about our families." Dawn was holding Connor's hand and lying next to him on her bed.

"I guess that's true."

"Um, well, I was thinking maybe we should, ya know, talk about some stuff."

"Is there something in particular that you want to talk to me about?"

"OK," Dawn pulled away from Connor to ask him the question she had been both excited and nervous to ask him. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with my sister and some of our friends? Xander just moved to San Jose and we all wanted to throw him a house warming party dinner type thing. So what do you think?"

"Well, my first thought was how cute you sound when you ramble in Dawnnervitis. My second thought was how could I pass up the chance to get to learn more about you through your family and friends. So do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course. I like you, and they know you make me happy, so what's the not likey?" Dawn looked deeply into his eyes and saw slight trepidation there. She leaned up to kiss him deeply to assure him it would all be ok.

"So, don't you want to share some info about you, your past?"

"Of course I do. It's just kinda complicated."

"Believe me, I get complicated. I lived complicated." Dawn felt she needed to tell him some stuff about her past, her family and friends, especially since she had just now invited him to meet them all.

"Fine, I'll start. I have a sister named Buffy-"

"Buffy? Seriously?"

"You know, she really hates it when people make fun of her name."

"Who's makin fun? It's just not a name you hear a lot. Was she a cheerleader?"

"For like a day, but that's not the point."

"Is she blonde?"

"If your next question is if she's easy, I'm throwing you out."

"Dawn, you know I'm just playing with you, sorry, I'll be quiet. Tell me about your family."

If only he knew how **not **like her name Buffy was. Her sister, The Slayer. How would he react if he knew that her blood almost ended the world, and if not for the sacrifice of her sister, would have. How could Dawn ever explain to him how she had come to be in this world. How she was not eighteen but actually only a few years old, but held the memories of those non-existent years on this earth.

What more could she really say about her family and friends that didn't include the demonic. All she could do was talk around it, telling him about the tragic loss of her mother, as well as the death of her close friend Tara. She tried to lighten the mood by telling him about Xander, her first crush, and even about Willow, sans the magicy stuff. As much as she hated keeping part of her life a secret, she knew it was the only way to keep him.

"I'm really sorry about your mom. Although I never knew my mother, I do understand what you feel. She died giving birth to me, and I've always felt a little guilty about my role in her death."

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you how not your fault it was. And that she's probably just happy that you are ok."

"Yeah, she told me that she loved me and wished that she could have been there for me."

"What?"

"Oh, um, in a dream. I know how stupid it sounds, but I felt like it really was her talking to me."

"I get that. I kinda had the same thing happen to me with my mother. So why don't you tell me some stuff about your family?"

* * *

Connor hated the thought of offering more information that he knew would be a lie. Even if he stuck to only the memories of his normal family life, since he now knew those to be fabricated memories, it would still be a lie. And everyday his memories, the real ones, became clearer. 

"OK, I was adopted. I just recently met my biological father, but since I'm not supposed to know I'm adopted, out of respect for them, he and I don't really have a relationship." He figured this covered most of his bases in case she ever did meet his parents, the fabricated ones.

"So how long ago did you find out you were adopted?"

"About six months ago."

What more could he say to her. How could he tell her of the unspeakable things he had done to his father. Sinking him to the bottom of the ocean, taking away Cordelia, and simply being a vessel meant to destroy the world. That he had been sucked into a hell dimension where time moved faster, thus he was really only a few years old. It was all too crazy. He loved her and the thought of losing her because of a past that in no way shaped who he now was, devastated him and in its tight fist kept him silent.

"You look like you're getting sleepy. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes, but-"

"Dawn I'm not asking anything of you. I just know how you like to fall asleep in my arms, and I love watching you do it."

"OK, then yes, please stay."

Connor left Dawn, sliding out from under her without waking her up. They often spent the night together, but had yet to take things to the next level. Therefore he was getting good at sneaking out to release his pent up frustrations against the demon world. He didn't understand why he craved violence as a way to rid himself of her unrequited sexual hold over him. He had been going out every night lately, killing demons in numbers he at one time would have considered impossible. And they hadn't disappointed him, they were everywhere, and they were his to slaughter.

* * *

The man picked up the envelope that had magically appeared on his desk. He removed the contents, immediately knowing who they were from. It contained pictures of a young couple kissing. The pictures were accompanied by a note that simply said:

**PROBLEM **

He knew what needed to be done next.


	9. Consequences

Chapter 8

Consequences

Connor and Dawn were once again enjoying a delicious make out session on his bed. He couldn't stop touching her, he wanted to touch more of her, all of her, but she wasn't ready yet. When he had moved his hand up beneath her skirt to cup her thong clad butt, she had tensed up noticeably. But after a few seconds she began to relax again, allowing him to explore every curve with his hands. It was when he moved his hand to the front that she pushed him away, hard.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable." Her lips were swollen and red, and so very tempting. She looked incredibly sexy sitting there, flushed and hair all tousled. It would have been perfect if not for the fear he saw in her eyes.

"Dawn sweetie," he reached his hand out to touch her face, and was shocked when she pulled back from him even farther.

"I just can't, I'm sorry… I wish I could, it's not that I don't want to. It's just I've seen so much bad come from what we we're getting close to doing. I can't see past it. I'm not ready to risk it-"

"Dawn, with protection, the chances that you could get pregnant are really-"

Connor got a soft smile from Dawn at this remark. "I'm not talking about physical consequences. They seem like shadows to the emotional ones that are inevitable. I can't risk what we have, and until I feel that the risk is worth it, that I can handle everything that will come with that change in our relationship, I just can't. I know how stupid this is going to sound, because it isn't my own personal experience I am drawing on, but those experiences that tore my sister and her friends apart, I don't want any part of that.

Dawn was in near hysterics now, and breathing heavily. Connor reached out and she moved away from him again, before she continued. "I lived every moment of these relationships, except I saw them from the outside, from that place foreign to them. I watched Buffy die inside when her first, the first man she had been with, and her first love, left. She couldn't breathe, she cried in Willow's arms and I swear to you I could feel her pain, deep inside of myself. Then Willow loses Tara in such a violent way, and it sent her over the edge. And don't even get me started on Xander and Anya, and that's before she died." Dawn was sobbing now, her words breaking apart with the force of the tears that flowed from her. Connor reached for her and she allowed him to gather her into his arms.

"Sweetheart that's not us, shhhh, baby. Your family has had a great deal of tragedy to endure. But you can't stop yourself from living. You can't expect that the same things will happen to you. To see a life full of tragedy, even when you are given the chance to start over, it's hard not to look at those events."

Connor couldn't believe the similarities in their pasts, the past he couldn't talk about that is. He had been right where she is, once. He would probably still be there if his father hadn't sacrificed everything to ensure that he had a relatively normal life. But he now had those memories back. It was hard not to pull away from the world, from the possibility of happiness, when he looked at the real memories separate from the ones that had been built for him. The new memories were what kept him sane and working so hard for a happy future. The future he knew he could find with Dawn. He just needed to give her what he'd already been given. New memories. Happy ones they could make together.

"I know it's hard for you to believe this, but you will have a great life filled with happiness. I'm sure of it"

"How could you possibly know that?" Dawns tears had subsided and she was taking in deep calming breaths.

Connor's expression became absolutely serious. "Because I am going to give it to you."

Dawn smiled. "Well," Dawn took in another deep breath. "then how truer could it be?"

Connor looked at her smiling. He hadn't believed it was possible to love someone this much. "You're exhausted. Why don't we just lie down and you let me hold you while you fall asleep."

"Will you leave me?"

"What? Of course I'm not going to leave you."

"But you do. I've woken up alone, worried, trying to wait up for you. I always just end up falling back to sleep, and then there you are when I wake up, like you were never gone."

Connor was silent. He didn't know what to say to her wet searching eyes. "Sometimes I just need to take a walk, you know, clear my head. I never meant to worry you."

"Why don't you ever ask me to go? I like evening strolls. I can even be quiet believe it or not. Like when Buffy and I would go out patr, um for late night strolls, she normally needed silence. I was really quiet then. So, why don't we go now, and you can show me what's so fascinating about wandering the campus at night?"

Connor definitely did not want her outside with him at night. It was the worst possible scenario. He seemed to be some kind of demon magnet lately and there was no way he was going to risk his secret, let alone her life. "You're upset, and I don't-"

"I want to go. If you don't take me then I will have to assume you are going out to get what you're not getting from me with someone else."

"Dawn you know that isn't-"

"It doesn't matter what I know, we're going. Or, I'm going without you. Take your pick." Dawn quickly hopped off the bed and straitened her clothes before pulling her shoes on. "Well, are you coming or not."

"Sweets-"

"I'm walking out the door…"

"Alright I'm coming." Resigned, Connor followed her out the door.

* * *

Connor was in alert mode, his spidey senses at max power. He attempted to hold up his end of their quiet conversation as they walked hand in hand. But it didn't last for long. Connor suddenly stiffened and pulled Dawn to a jerking stop. He had heard something.

"Connor, what is it?" Connor didn't respond to her inquiry. He continued to scan the campus looking for any sign of movement.

"Connor?"

"Dawn, I think we should head back to the dorm. It's getting really dark out here. There's no moon and we've walked past the campus lights. It's not safe. Let's go." Connor turned them around, holding her hand tightly in his.

"Sure, you're right it is kind of creepy out here. I hadn't realized how far off campus we'd walked."

Connor had dropped his guard, for only a second to assure her there was nothing to be afraid of, but that was one moment too long. He felt the blow hard against his back throwing both of them to the ground.

"Dawn run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Remember what I said about muggers, now go!"

"No!"

She was still down on the ground, and he had no doubt she had lost her bearings in the black of the night. There was barely any light, but he could see just fine in the darkness. Connor didn't have time to argue with her.

"Then stay down and don't move."

"You need to be put down boy." The demon's voice was low and harsh. His eyes glowed yellow piercing the dark of night

"Then let me see what you've got."

Connor threw strong blows at the demon attacker. He was able to get in a strong kick to the chest followed by one to the head. He didn't have time for a fight to the death, he couldn't risk her life, nor his secret. When he heard the demon finally hit the ground hard, he turned to grab Dawn's hand and pulled her after him in a run. His only hope was that the demon didn't regain consciousness and come after them.

When they got back to the dorm, Connor took Dawn directly to her room. He quickly turned on the lights as they entered to inspect her for injuries. Her scraped knees were the only injuries apparent to him.

"Dawn, are you hurt?"

"I think I may have hit my head. I feel kinda dizzy, and my vision's a bit blurry."

"We need to get you to the hospital. You could have a concussion."

"No, I hate hospitals. Just stay with me and make sure I stay awake tonight. If I pass out then we'll know for sure I have a concussion and you can take me to the hospital." Dawn was looking at him pleadingly, and although it was against his better judgment he acquiesced.

"How do you know so much about concussions?"

"This is far from my first blow to the head." Before he could inquire into what that meant, she asked him to help her lay down on the bed.

"You sure you're going to be OK?"

"Yeah. Was that really a mugger?"

"I'm not really sure. I got in some lucky blows and ran before he had the chance to get up."

"It sounded like more than luck, you seemed to know what you were doing."

Connor considered telling her the truth, but just couldn't. "You caught me, I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. I just don't like to talk about it, sounds like I'm bragging."

Dawn smiled at him. "My own personal body guard. I like that."

She was starting to sound sleepy. "Don't you dare go to sleep or we are going to the emergency room."

"I promise no sleeping. Oh, did that guy say something to you? At first I thought it was some guy who knew you."

"I just think he asked for our money. No big deal. Really, forget about it. All that matters is that you're OK."

"Is there something else you're not telling me? It just seemed that, well that…he didn't really look…"

"Dawn, there's nothing else to tell. Stop worrying."

Connor sat on the bed next to Dawn fuming over the fact that he couldn't leave her to go kill the demon that had made the mistake of coming after him, especially while he was with Dawn. He thought about what the demon had said to him, and wondered if this had been his fault, if this were some sort of retaliation for the hunting he had been doing of late.


	10. Love’s Sacrifice

Chapter 9

Love's Sacrifice

Angel sat at his desk staring at the phone he had just hung up, dumbfounded by Wesley's audacity. Harmony just called to inform him that Wes had called an emergency meeting and the team was on its way to his office. Angel rose from his desk intent on getting to Wes first, but never made it passed the board table, as Wes, Gunn, Lorne, and Spike entered the office.

"Spike, why are you here? There has to be something you would rather be doing than annoying me."

"Well it seems a certain blue demon broke my X-box, Harms all pissy and in no mood to take a tussle, and Buffy's on another continent, so that just leaves annoying you."

"Spike! –"

"Oh don't be upset ya big poof, just because you're fourth on the list."

"Spike I don't have time for this. Wes, what have we got?" Everyone took a seat around the table except for Spike who dropped himself into the armchair in the corner.

"It seems someone, or something, has been killing demons in large numbers in and around the area surrounding Stanford University-"

"I'm sorry, we called an emergency meetin because someone's out there actually doing the job we should be doing? The job we used to do. I'm just not seein the problem here." Gunn's street fighting side was surfacing, a side Angel hadn't seen in a while. It brought back fond memories of fighting side by side, out on the front line as opposed to this excuse of fighting they did within the fancy walls of an evil law firm.

"I'm just sayin we should be callin him a hero, or at least paying him as some kind of outside contractor, don't you think?"

"Gunn, that's not really the issue."

"Then what is mate?" Spike interrupted Wes without apology.

Angel was tired of Spike's constant meddling. "You know, I really miss Casper Spike. Any chance you could still do that wooshing thing now that you're all corporeal? Cause I loved that."

"I know a way to make you woosh, ya ponce."

"Come over here and try it bleach boy."

Wes cleared his throat. "Um, Angel, it's important that we know what out there is strong enough to be killing demons in mass numbers. And we don't know that demons are his only target." Angel was thankful that Wes had quickly interrupted what would have most likely turned into one of his and Spike's usual lengthy tirade of insults.

"Or whether he's stopping to ask pertinent questions like, oh, I don't know, ARE YOU EVIL?" Lorne directed this statement at Gunn. "I certainly know where I won't be walking come sundown. What are you thinking Angelcakes? I know that look. You have a theory."

"So do I. I think its Connor." Now Wes looked at Angel, the knowledge of the secret they shared when it came to Connor passing between them."

"You mean that boy that was here? The one with the superpowers that we were unable to determine where came from."

"So the little bit has taken it upon himself to fight the good fight. Well good on him! Certainly someone should be out there beatin back the baddies. Don't ya think Angel?"

"Wes, I'm glad you brought this to my attention. I'll take care of it. The rest of you all have jobs to get back to-"

Spike raised his hand, "I don't."

"Actually, you're going to go down to the lab and train with Illyria again. That is if you think you can handle her."

"Not like I've seen you take up any trainin time with her. Now **that **I'd pay to see." Spike bristled at the challenge.

"You don't even have any money. What you do have is what I give you. But if you can't work with Illyria, I'm sure we can find someone else who can."

"You threatenin me? How 'bout I just take a hop across the pond instead of stayin here enduring your unceasing Nancy boy brooding and pissant attitude. I'm sure someone over there would give me a place to crash. Perhaps a place with a nice big comfy bed. Really never did try the bed… "

Angel and Spike were now at the point that always became their stalemate. Angel had control over Spike by providing him the materialistic things he wanted, and Spike asserted his control over Angel by threatening to go after the woman they both loved.

Still staring at Spike, Angel aimed his next statement to the team. "Wes, why don't you stay behind. The rest of you, go do whatever it is you all do."

Wes remained seated at the table as everyone else walked out of the room, everyone but Spike that is. He stayed in the chair obviously intent on staying for the conversation.

"Spike!"

"I'm goin' just not lookin forward to blue beatin…uh I mean, beatin the bugger out of a waspy bit is all. I got a soul now ya see."

"Go, and shut the door behind you." Spike walked out of the room, pushing open both of the double doors and leaving them open in his wake. Wesley stood and walked over to close them, before turning back to look at Angel.

"Wes, what were you thinking? I thought we made it clear that you wouldn't say anything about Connor being my son, and I wouldn't tell everyone about how you betrayed all of us and kidnapped him, setting up the string of events that nearly ended the world. Do I have that right? Did I miss anything?"

"Angel I wasn't going to say anything about him being your son-"

"You still should've just brought it to me, Wes."

"As much as I don't want to dredge up my past transgressions, I think perhaps we should discuss returning everyone's memories. I just don't think it is morally right to continue to manipulate their minds like this."

"Like it was morally right for you to take my son from me?"

"I thought you were going to kill him."

"That doesn't make it right Wes. It just adds your lack of trust to the pot of sins I don't think you really want disclosed to the people who shut you out of their lives. That is, until an impending apocalypse forced them to take you back."

Wes stood quietly looking at Angel, his memories weren't as clear as Angel's whose mind had never been manipulated. Angel figured the reality of words made the sins of the past sharper and more real than the flash from a broken Orlon Window ever could.

"You tried to kill me."

"Yes I did…..And you deserved it."

"I know." Wesley looked up with a haunted look on his face, and slowly turned to leave.

"So then we have an understanding regarding this matter?"

Wesley didn't turn around, and in a whisper only a vampire could hear answered with a resigned "Yes."

"And Illyria? I expect that I don't have to worry about her either."

Wesley did turn around at this statement. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's just a recommendation that it would be in her best interest if you ensured her silence regarding this matter."

"I have her under control."

"She's not Fred, Wes. You can't possibly predict how she will act. We all knew Fred for years and never knew what she was thinking-"

Wes was visibly angered now and raised his voice at Angel, something he rarely did. "I said I have the situation under control. I, more than anyone knows she isn't Fred, so don't ever think to lecture me about that. Yes, you lost your son Angel, and I would in no way attempt to belittle the amount of pain you feel at that loss, especially for my part in it. However you got to make that choice, I didn't."

"Fred was taken from me, her soul burned away while I watched helplessly as she was gutted by a demon who now wears her as a shell! So don't presume to know anything about my situation. You were offered a way to save your son. No one is going to walk through that door and extend that offer to me. Fred is gone, and all I have left of her is bits and pieces of memories retained by the demon who wears her body. So when I say I can handle her, know that I live it, everyday. I could have killed her for what she did to my Fred, and she knows that I made the choice not to. I am the reason she still lives. Therefore, she is handled."

Angel looked away from Wes and began to gather the file he would need. It seemed they too had come to an impasse, one Angel didn't want to explore any further.

"Well then, I see we're on the same page. I'm going to head out to Stanford to find out if Connor is responsible for these killings. I expect that you can keep things running in my absence?"

"Of course. Do you plan on approaching him, or just skulking in the shadows?"

"First of all I don't skulk, I lurk, and second…. I haven't decided yet."

* * *

A/N This is probably the best Angel/Wes scene I've ever written. Let me know what you think. Did I get their voices right? 


	11. Loss of Innocence Demonless Style

Chapter 10

Loss of Innocence; Demonless Style

Dawn stood in front of the full length mirror in her dorm room admiring the beautiful and fairly expensive dress she had bought for her date tonight. She knew Buffy was going to kill her for using the emergency credit card, but wasn't this a type of emergency? Sure, not a demonic one, but when was a credit card going to come in handy while fighting the forces of evil? Besides, she really had needed this dress.

Connor said he was taking her to a new restaurant in town, one she knew was on the expensive side, thus the need for a new dress. She paired the dress with a pair of black strappy high heeled sandals that showed off her legs to perfection. The dress was more risqué than anything she had ever worn before, even more so than the outfit Buffy had caught her wearing at the bronze with that letterman jacket guy.

But it was sexy in a more subtle sophisticated way that she hoped Connor would like. It had a high neck and low back that fell to the lowest point of her back without being indecent. The only thing obscuring the nakedness was a long gemstone strap that fell from the top of the dress and swung lightly as she moved. Although extremely sexy from the back, it was more sedate in front. It fell in an angle cut of diaphanous layers that went from mid thigh to below her knee on the other side. She liked how it felt against her bare flesh, which was more flesh than usual, as she would have to go without a bra tonight. She figured Connor wouldn't mind.

When she heard the knock on her door, she drew in a deep breath and opened it expectantly. He was standing there in a beautiful black button down shirt and black slacks. He wore a long black leather trench over the ensemble, which confused her based on the tepid weather tonight. Her confusion quickly gave way to admiration of how sexy and roguish it made him look. There was a little bit of the bad boy in him that resonated Spike. Hadn't she had a crush on him at one time?

* * *

Connor admired the slinky black dress that showed off every delicious curve of her body. Her hair fell softly around her face, framing it exquisitely, the soft curls coming to rest mere inches above her breasts. No matter how many times he saw her, she still stole his breath. He couldn't imagine a time when she wouldn't. He stepped forward to give her a quick kiss, and moved his hand to her back to escort her down the hall. His hand came in startling contact with bare skin. 

_Oh God, her dress is back-less _

He felt her jump slightly at his touch, and he pulled away to look into her eyes. He knew she had felt it too, the electricity that always sparked when they touched.

It was getting harder and harder to control his desire to devour her entirely. To finally know every minute detail of her body. But he respected her, and didn't push because he knew she wasn't ready. Every time they got close to having sex she pulled away from him. He never took it personally, she had explained she just wanted to be sure and that it happened at the right moment. He just wasn't sure how many more creatures of the night he could seek out to kill in order to quash the passions she stirred in him without release. At least the lack of sex in their relationship had served to keep the campus a safer place.

The food at the restaurant was wonderful, however the conversation was uncharacteristically lacking.

"Dawn, I am beginning to think I'm eating alone tonight. What's up? What's with the quiet?"

"I just, well, I just thought that tonight…never mind. Do you think we could just get the check and go?"

Now Connor was concerned. She was not acting at all like herself and seemed very anxious. He hoped the anxiety didn't have to do with him. Maybe it did. Perhaps she was trying to break up with him but couldn't find the words. Connor fell silent nearly brimming over with anxiety. They didn't say a word to each other on the way back to the dorm. He just kept praying every step of the way that she wasn't about to give him the big brush off.

However when they got to the door, all thoughts left him when she moved in to kiss him. She invited him into her mouth, deepening the kiss before he had the chance to. She backed up to lean against the door and pulled him closer, never removing her mouth from his. He moved his hand into her silky hair, and placed the other on her lower back. He added a small amount of pressure bringing her closer so that there was no space left between them.

_He was coming undone _

They had such a connection, unlike any he'd felt before. He lightly stroked her back and marveled at the way she trembled beneath his touch. It was then that he felt her open the door, her back still against it, pulling him into her room and the privacy it afforded them. She stumbled walking backwards, pulling him towards the bed. They fell onto it neither realizing they had come in contact with it until he had landed completely on top of her.

She started pulling at his shirt, ripping it and sending expensive buttons to the floor with quiet clinks. Her hands vibrated as they moved over his naked chest. He pulled back from her to look questioningly into her eyes for assurance that this was what she wanted and that she wanted to continue. His answer came in the form of her hand wrapping around the chain of his necklace, pulling him down so she could once again devour him with her mouth.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this. All through dinner she had watched him, trying to find a way to tell him that she wanted to make love with him tonight. But she couldn't find the words. So she had just sat there barely touching her food or uttering a word that wasn't in response to a question. When they returned to her room she decided the best way to let him know, was to show him. 

And it was.

The passion that had been building for months flowed through her and she couldn't seem to get close enough to him no matter how hard she tried. She needed more than his closeness. She simply needed him, completely. Dawn knew he would be gentle with her, and that he would stop, no matter how far along they were, if she asked him to. That is what had given her the confidence to initiate what would probably be the night she lost her virginity.

When she had pulled him on top of her and ripped off his shirt, she surprised herself with her aggressive behavior. But it felt good to let go and feel all her doubts subside in that moment. She knew that was the unspoken question she had seen in his eyes when he had pulled back from her briefly. Her distress at the lack of his heat against her skin quashed any apprehension she may have still held. In answer to his unspoken question she wrapped her hand in the chain of his necklace. She knew it must have held significant meaning to him, and thus she used it to bring his heat back upon her.

* * *

Connor reached behind her neck to unfasten the top of her dress and pull it down until it settled at her waist. She reached for him, to pull him back down against her. He stayed her movement, and brought her up against him, turning so that he now sat on the edge of the bed and she on his lap, her legs on either side of his. She dropped her head shyly at his inspection of her breasts. He knew that she had never been naked in front of a man before, and gently placed a finger beneath her chin to raise her eyes back up to his. 

"You're so beautiful. You don't need to hide from me."

Her breasts were nicely proportioned to her body, and full with perfect shape. He reached up and took one in his hand, lightly brushing his thumb across her nipple, and felt her shudder in response. He raised her, so that her breasts were level with his mouth, and gently brushed soft kisses against her skin, before teasing her nipple with his tongue. He felt her arch back and heard her quick intake of breath. Her arch allowed his lips to travel lower; sexy collarbone, to the valley between her breasts, to the flat of her stomach, ending with a light lick of her navel. With strong arms he bent her farther and farther back, as he continued his journey.

He shifted her weight to one arm so that he could free a hand to travel down to her lower back. He moved deftly under the diaphanous layers of her dress, to stroke the curve of thigh touching bottom. He pulled her hips even closer to his, no distance between them; fabric their only obstruction. In one powerful movement he brought her chest hard against his, nearly knocking the breath from her as he ravished her mouth with his own. Both hands now cradled her hips and he helped her move them in rhythm to his tongue's raping of her mouth. She pulled back, shock in her eyes as she climaxed, still both covered from the waist down.

* * *

Dawn had been uncertain, shy, when he first looked upon her naked from the waist up. But the feeling dissipated with his loving words and appraising eyes. It was when he became less tender and more aggressive in his touch that the excitement began to boil over. The violent taking of her mouth and his strong hands on her hips, had her moving in concert; mimicking with her hips the wanton movement of his tongue in her mouth. The climax came unexpectedly, the rush of warmth invading every nuance of her body. It brought out the aggressor in her as she pushed him down on the bed in a blur of hurried movement towards nakedness. She was in awe at the feel of his hard muscular body against hers, every hard part of him. He pulled away suddenly, the passion in his eyes now combined with a seriousness she hadn't expected. 

"Dawn, I need to know that you are sure. I don't want you to have regrets. Regrets could tear us apart, we can stop – now - and it won't change the way I feel about you."

Dawn reached up and placed her fingertips against his lips to stay further words. All she wanted was to be as close to him as two people could physically be. They had found intimacy in their words and emotions that those who had only been physically intimate would envy. But now this was their chance to be intimate body, heart, and soul. And she was ready.

"I want you Connor, I need you, now. I'm sure."

* * *

Connor began to slowly enter her. She winced and pulled back slightly. But as he began to pull away obviously afraid he was hurting her, she lifted her hips to pull him inside her in one quick motion. She tried to get closer, to melt into him, feeling he could never be close enough. 

He moved her hands up slightly over her head and entangled his fingers with hers. In a blinding light they found completion, their mouths absorbing moans of pleasure. When he released her mouth, she slowly turned her head and gazed upon their still joined hands. A tear escaped the prison of her lids, to slowly travel the curve of her cheek.

_His hand was holding hers _

The most basic of intimacies sharing in the most intimate of all. She wanted to stay this way forever, her body singing beneath his own. She felt a bit lost at his retreat, until he pulled her close to his side. She wasn't sure how they started, but the sobs wracked her body, tears shed in thousands, coming in unending waves.

* * *

Connor pulled back quickly, holding her away from him, her face awash in tears. "Dawn what's wrong!" She sobbed as she tried to get the words out but couldn't. "Please - did I hurt you - are you sorry this happened – Oh God, Dawn I'm so sorry."

"I just - I just don't know how to let it go…all this stuff…this pressure inside. So many things colliding…. I'm so happy yet I can't breathe….I - I just –…God I love you so much, it hurts."

He hugged her close, lightly stroking her back, and reached down to pull the covers over them. He held on tight and felt her sobs subside and the deep breath of sleep take over. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against her forehead. "I love you too," he whispered.

For the first time since he met her, he didn't leave to go on the hunt. He laid there complacent, with her wrapped in his embrace, and allowed himself to join her in sleep.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to find her propped up on his chest, looking down at him with his necklace wrapped in her fingers. 

"Why haven't you told me about this? You never take it off. I assume it must be special." Dawn pouted sweetly as she asked, "it's not from another woman is it?"

"No…"

"Seriously, I want to know everything about you, including the significance of this necklace."

"My father gave it to me. My real father. It's the only thing I have of his. He said he's had it for a long time, and that it means a lot to him. So I figure it means…"

"That you mean a lot to him too?" She had finished his thought, surprising him with her insight.

"You're the only one I've ever told. He thinks it's best if we keep our relationship a secret, and he's right. I just have a lot of questions and things I'd like to know about him. So you know, wearing the necklace helps me feel…

"Close to him?"

"Yeah. Stupid huh?"

"Not stupid at all. Now get up! I'm starving and you are buying me breakfast." She threw a pillow at him as she got out of bed and began to get dressed.


	12. Researching the New Boy

Chapter 11

Researching the New Boy

Xander heard the door bell and rose from the couch to go answer it. A beautiful girl threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly. "Hello little Dawny, are ya angry with me, cause I'm feelin' some hostility." Dawn let go of him smiling at his usual sarcastic behavior. "You look even more grown up than the last time I saw you, and you just keep getting prettier.

"Well you know what they say, beauty is in the _**eye**_ of the beholder."

"Good one Dawny, at least it wasn't that Cyclops joke. I really do hate those, they lack creativity."

"OK, well, aren't you going to invite us in." Xander moved his gaze to the guy standing silently in the doorway, observing the scene, but his eyes were full of Dawn. This boy was in love with his Dawnikins. Let's just see if he can pass the first test, walkin through that door without an invite. Xander stepped back so that the two of them could walk in, and the boy waltzed through the door no problem. That was the easy test.

"Xander this is Connor, Connor Xander."

Connor reached out to shake Xander's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dawn's told me a lot about you."

"She's told me about you too. So, what are your intentions with my Dawny?" Connor stammered at this question trying to find the right words to respond.

"Xand, stop it!" Dawn gave Xander a playful shove before looking back over at a now anxious Connor. "Don't mind him, he's under the impression he's my big brother or somethin' but I've grown up," Dawn directed this statement pointedly at Xander, "and I don't need any protecting."

"Hey, I'm not protectin' I'm just jealous 'cause I was your first love and now you've gone and found another."

As Xander was finishing his statement, Buffy and Kennedy opened the door nearly knocking them all over. The weapons they were carrying crashed loudly to the floor, splayed at the feet of Dawn and Connor. Buffy and Kennedy were just returning from a patrol and Xander knew they hadn't expected Dawn and Connor to arrive so early. As Connor reached down to try to help pick up the weapons, Xander pulled him up and put an arm around his shoulders, turning him away from the door, leading him into the living room, so that Buffy and Kennedy could hide their demonic evidence.

Now having Connor's full attention, he got right to the point. "You break my girl's heart and I will make you regret it. I have a patch, so believe me when I say this."

Buffy returned from putting the weapons away in the other room as Xander was finishing his threat. "Sorry Xand, as much as you try, even with the scary patch an all, you just don't bring the fear. You know I am far more convincy with the threats."

"Hi, I'm Buffy, it's really nice to meet you Connor. We were all glad to finally get to meet the guy my sister hasn't stopped talking about for months."

Giles walked into the living room and introduced himself to Connor. "You know, as her only real father figure, I imagine all the bristling from Xander and Buffy is really part of my job description. So, where shall we begin?" Xander noticed that Giles had already removed his glasses and begun to clean them. Xander checked his watched and smiled. Giles was the atomic clock of glasses wiping.

Everyone waited patiently while Giles searched his mind for a question. "What is it that you do young man?"

"Uh, I'm in school with Dawn." Connor looked more than a little surprised by the question.

"Yes, yes, that's right." Giles was silently thinking again. "So, do you like tea?"

"What does that have to do with Dawn?" Xander found the whole situation amusing only because it made Giles so very uncomfortable.

"Well it isn't as if I've had a great deal of practice in this area. Buffy insisted on only dating those I didn't think were in her best interest, and never gave me the chance to question their intentions; although it didn't take a genius to figure out what those intentions were."

"Gilessss," Dawn whined in reminder of no demon talk.

"Dawn, I just have one final question. Is he in any way at all like your sister's past boyfriends?"

"Absolutely not, in no way does he even live in the same universe that they do…I mean, I'm not stupid."

"Hey, that was so totally uncalled for, and yet – a compliment to you Connor." Buffy was bristling a little under the assault of her past loves.

"Well, thanks I guess. Oh, and Mr. Giles? If it helps, I haven't really ever had tea, but my father seems to enjoy it."

"See Xander, it was a good question, at least we know he comes from sophisticated blood."

So, in summary, Connor is essentially, the Xander replacin', Stanford attendin', nonangstifying ex-Buffy boyfriend reincarnate and possible tea drinking bearer of sophisticated blood. Did I miss anything?" Kennedy asked as she entered the room to join the others.

"That whole dead if he hurts her thing." Xander offered. "But whose countin?"

As they moved towards the small table set for the evenings dining, Xander heard Giles ask Connor one final question.

"So, how do you feel about scones?"

Xander missed Connor's answer but found it unnecessary as Giles yelled across the room to Dawn, "Dawn, you may continue your courting."

* * *

"So, where's Willow?" Dawn asked. 

"She's still at that witch- umm…."

"Sandwich convention, she really likes her sandwiches. We'd be eatin' sandwiches right now if she were here, yes siree we would-"

Buffy kicked Xander under the table to stop his ridiculous rambling, and decided the most respectful way out of this was to change the subject, to Dawn's obvious relief.

"So Connor, hope you like Chinese, cause that's all we've got tonight."

Everyone sat around the living room table comfortably sharing cartons of Chinese food awash in conversation. As her friends talked around her, Buffy quietly studied Connor. He and Dawn were holding hands under the table, and

Dawn looked the happiest Buffy had ever seen her. Guess she's finally found that real life I'm still searching for. But Buffy wasn't jealous, she was just happy to see her sister so glowingly in love. If he hurts her I'll kill him. She knew it was an empty threat, but she could definitely rough him up a little.

The thing that kept drawing her attention back to him had nothing to do with Dawn though. Buffy felt like she knew him somehow, like they had met before or he reminded her of someone. It was a feeling she couldn't shake and she wondered if it had good or bad significance. Perhaps it was some sort of portent like her once prophetic dreams. She had to talk to Giles alone.

"Giles, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment, I forgot to uh, you know, turn off that thingy that I can't reach-"

"No prob Buff, I'll go help you," Xander offered.

"No Xander, just need Giles, it really is a Giles thing."

"What's with the cryptic?" Buffy kicked Xander again, but harder this time. "Owe!" Buffy looked hard at Xander, "_Oh,_ I mean, uh, leg cramp! You should definitely go with her Giles, I'll just sit here massaging my super strength possibly broken shin and its cramp."

* * *

As soon as they entered the kitchen, she heard someone put on some music. 

"What is it that you needed fixed?"

"He's a demon!"

"There's a demon, in here? Is it invisible?" Giles was searching the room frantically. "Or perhaps a small fear demon?" Giles was smiling at her now.

"No not in here, out there. Connor, he's the demon."

"Buffy, it's not at all unusual to harbor feelings of dislike to a boy who is dating your sister, but it is a tad irrational to accuse him of being a demon just because you don't like him."

"Giles that's not it, I actually like him, which makes this that much more difficult. I felt a portent."

"Buffy do you even know what portent means?"

"I don't have time for you to Giles me right now. I may have left my defenseless sister and friends in there with a dangerous demon!"

"Fine, what was this portent that you believe you experienced?"

"I feel this sort of connection to him, like he reminds me of someone, or we've met before. You once upon a long time ago said that I needed to trust my instincts, and they have always turned out to be right. Are you going to deny that fairytaled lecture?"

"No, however, your instincts haven't always been right. First there was that time you didn't notice-"

"I don't need a season by season recap of the drama that is my life. I just need you to tell me if you think this could be some kind of prophetic thingy."

Buffy, I think it's just what I already said. You're just being protective of Dawn."

Buffy took a long drawn out breath. "Yeah, you're probably right. But don't think I'm gonna let him off that easily. Besides, my instincts have been more dead on than off. Remember when I said the world was about to end and you just shrugged it off? Or that time when you were turned into a demon and I knew it was you?"

"Yes, after you had stabbed me with the weapon you thought would kill me, but I do see your point. Just be fair to the boy Buffy. In my Watcher instinct I say we have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, there's an instinct I want to trust." Giles gave her a chagrined look and they headed back into the living room. "I guess it's good that you're cheap, or you'd just be one dead Fyarl demon now."

* * *

Buffy was surprised at how easily the conversation had flowed tonight since they were under strict orders from Dawn to avoid all references to anything slayer or demonic. She thought it would be difficult, isn't that what they were always talking about? But luckily both Dawn and Connor had plenty of college stories to tell. If only she'd had such a normal campus life. 

"So, since we are all done eating, why don't we get all this stuff out of the way so that we can open Xander presents."

"I got Xander presents? I'm movin every month from now on. In a few years I should finally be able to furnish an entire apartment."

"No presents for you until this stuff is in the kitchen."

"Here let me help you with that." Connor quickly rose from the floor to pick up items off the table and followed Buffy into the kitchen.

"Connor, my sister really likes you. I'm glad she found such a great guy, but if you hurt her-"

"I'm dead, already got the speech from Xander."

"Well yeah, but he's no match for me."

"Got it, no Dawn hurting. I can definitely promise that. I'd die to protect her."

Buffy quickly turned back around surprised by his statement, and became simply shocked when she saw the conviction in his eyes. With this conviction she saw love. It was in that moment that she knew he wasn't a demon. Great, now she'd have to deal with Giles and all his British languaged I told you sos. "Well I'm sure it will never come to that. Do you mind passing me those other glasses."

Connor picked up the glasses but turned bumping harshly into Buffy who had walked toward him to help him get them all. The force of the impact shattered a few of the glasses, shards cutting into Buffy's skin and most likely Connors as well.

"I'm so sorry, that was totally my fault," Connor was now crouched on the floor trying to pick up the pieces of glass. Buffy had to reach down to pull him back up to check for any injury. No one had run in to make sure they were alright, but with the music in the other room up so loud she figured they hadn't heard a thing.

"Look, you're bleeding, and all over that beautiful linen shirt. We should get it in the sink to soak right away. I'll have Xan run out to the car and get your bag so you have something to change into. Why don't you take off your shirt so I can make sure you haven't pierced any vital organs, and while I'm at it I'll patch you up."

Connor pulled off his shirt while Buffy rummaged under the counter for the first aid kit that she knew Xander probably had in every room, a testament to the life they all led. She located it and turned to find Connor standing there shirtless, and her eyes flew to the necklace that rested on his bare skin.

She stood there frozen, a memory of another shirtless man in a kitchen, wearing the same necklace he was wearing. Buffy moved and picked the pendant up off his skin, studying it intently in disbelief that it actually was the same as the one Angel used to wear. She looked up at Connor who was now staring down at her, a confused look on his face.

"Where did you get this?" Buffy heard the intensity in her voice and knew she needed to calm down as to not scare the boy.

"Um…It was my father's, he gave it to me."


	13. Do You Really Think You're Ready?

Chapter 12

Do You Really Think You're Ready?

Buffy let out a short soft laugh, shaking her head in admonishment over her idiocy. Obviously this wasn't Angel's necklace. What had she even been thinking? It was just a coincidence, a really unlikely freaky one, but not too far out of the realm of the life she led everyday.

Besides even if she were to go so far as to believe that he even knew Angel, the revelation that the necklace belonged to his father expelled any such notion. He wasn't a vampire, so he couldn't have been sired by Angel. This only leaves a child by natural means, and everyone knew vampires couldn't have children. Dawn walked into the kitchen as Buffy was releasing the necklace.

"So, tryin to steal my man? Isn't it enough that all the guys I've ever had crushes on, have been in love with you?" Dawn was smiling, obviously amused by the picture painted before her, including the look of absolute discomfort on Connor's face.

"Oh God, you're both bleeding. Buffy! Have you been beating up my boyfriend?"

Dawn walked over to Connor and lightly touched his bare chest where the small cuts were no longer actually bleeding. Strange, Buffy thought they had looked much worse when he had first taken off his shirt. But that thought was quickly erased by the new one that took over her entire system. As she watched Dawn lean down and lightly kiss each of the cuts in an intimate manner, all she could think was that it appeared Dawn and Connor were having sex. She wasn't at all happy about this newfound discovery.

"Connor, why don't you go on out and get your stuff so you can find something to change into. I just need Dawn for a few minutes. Xander will show you where you are sleeping. A quick word then I promise I will have her back to you."

"Are you having sex with him?" In a hushed shout, Buffy spun on a surprised Dawn.

"Really Buffy, don't dance around the subject. Just put it out there."

"This is not a time for Xandering. I want to know what is going on between you two."

"Yes Mom, Connor and I are having sex. There are you happy? You know it really isn't any of your business."

"Of course it's my business. You were none too happy when you found out about me and…and…"

"The man who shall remain nameless?"

"You were pissed that I hadn't told you about us. So I do believe I have the right to know. God Dawn, you've only known him for a few months!"

"You should so not even start with me on sexual etiquette. I couldn't possibly ever surpass let alone match the extent of sexcapades in your past."

"This isn't about me, it's about you. Sex changes things in a relationship. Are you sure you're ready for this new responsibility?"

"I guess I'll just have to be. It's done Buffy, there's no going back."

"Dawn-"

"Buffy I love him."

"Are you sure? I mean how do you really know? You've never been in love before."

"How did you know the first time you were in love with, Ang….well that other guy who shall remain nameless? He was your first too, right?

"You're right…I just knew." Buffy paused looking into the eyes of a woman; her little sister, whom moments ago had just been a girl.

"You know, we should think about giving them nicknames don't you think? I mean, it's all getting way too 'The Artist Formally Know as Prince' like."

"Probably should," Buffy said in a short laugh.

"Wait, how about Sexyplatinumgoodness, and Tallbroodingdullness?"

"Funny. Just wait until I get to throw old boyfriend misinterps at you too."

"Buffy, there won't be any. This is it. I know it."

"Dawny honey, it always feels that way. But so much could happen. Sometimes life gets in the way, and love just isn't enough."

"But you still love Tallbroodingdullness, for reasons completely lost on me, but that's beside the point. Though life has pulled you two apart, I know in my heart that you will find a way to be together again. He's totally your Ross." Dawn walked over to give Buffy a big hug.

"Don't think this comforting thing is gonna get me to let you two sleep in the same bed while you're here. I just couldn't take it, and really, it would probably kill both Xander and Giles. So if you can't do it for me, do it for the man who sees you as a daughter, and for the guy who still sees you as that fourteen year old girl with her not so secret crush."

"I wasn't even going to tell you about us ya know. So I didn't expect we would be sleeping together while we were here. So don't worry about it."

"You were careful right?"

"Buffyyy, we were sisterly bonding, don't ruin it now. And of course. I'm not stupid."

* * *

Connor had caught most of their conversation on his way out to the car to get his and Dawn's stuff. He knew he shouldn't use his super hearing to eaves drop, but he was worried about Dawn, that she might get into trouble. So he cheated a little. 

Through their conversation he came to a deeper understanding of why Dawn had been so afraid of emotional intimacy. It seemed to be something her sister had dealt with a lot in her past relationships. Dawn had told him this, but hearing the intensity of their conversation made it really hit home. He would be careful with her. He would die before ever hurting Dawn in the way she had watched in abject incapacity, as her sister was hurt in the past. Buffy's past would not be Dawn's present.

Connor looked down at his chest and saw that the cuts were almost completely closed now. He needed to get a shirt on and quick. Explaining his ability to heal so quickly would make the heated conversation in the kitchen, look like an evening moonlight stroll without demons. He guessed it really was a good thing he and Dawn wouldn't be together tonight after all.

* * *

Connor and Dawn left the next morning, both happy with how the visit had gone overall. 

"I really wish you coulda met Willow."

"Yeah, but she was at that sandwich convention," Connor looked over at her, unable to contain the sardonic smile the statement invoked.

"Yeah, that was a pretty lame excuse. They just didn't want to say anything that might give you the wrong idea 'bout Willow before you actually got to meet her."

"So...where was she, really?"

"Ummm, AA meeting. It's something we don't really like to talk about, 'cause she really is a great person, she just had a problem a little while back. But she's fine now. Really."

"Dawn, don't worry. We all have our demons. Nobody's perfect. Well, maybe except you."

"OK, that was beyond cheesey, but still somehow sweet coming from you." Dawn leaned over and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Connor turned his head to take her mouth with his, nearly running them off the road as he got lost in the moment. He hoped kissing her always made him lose track of the world around him. Just looking at her beautiful lips, swollen and red from his kiss, assured him that it would always feel this way.

Connor cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the road, fighting off the desire to pull over and take her on the side of the road. He needed a distraction.

"So, you're absolutely sure they liked me?"

"Yes for the like the millionth time."

"Even after Buffy figured out we were sleeping together?" There it was, talking about sex again. _What was wrong with him_? Dawn looked at Connor in surprise and he quickly realized his blunder.

"How did you know about that? You were supposed to be out at the car getting our stuff."

"So I'm a slow walker. Don't worry, I only caught a bit of the beginning. I wasn't trying to pry. I just wanted to make sure you weren't in any kind of trouble."

"No worries. She knows I'm a grown up, not to mention making better choices than she ever did. So, all's good."

They fell into uncomfortable silence again, and Connor began to wonder if she were feeling the same stirring of passions as he was.

"Hey, before I forget, what was with all those weapons your sister and Kennedy were carrying?" Connor had been wondering about this since it happened and couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation, that didn't involve things he certainly didn't want to talk to her about.

"Oh, Kennedy…um, well, you know, we don't really like to talk about it, for Willow's sake. But Kennedy's into some weird stuff, kinda what drove Willow to the drinking." Dawn let out a short nervous laugh. "But I can see how very strange it must seem. We're a crazy family. Think you can continue to date me?"

"Yeah…It's just that…well, is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you might want to tell me? The stack of weapons and the stake you keep in your purse…it just seems maybe there's something…ya know, that you're not telling me." Connor knew he was being vague, unless she knew what he was referring to, then what he was asking her would be obvious.

Dawn turned to look at him, uneasiness apparent in her eyes. "I was just thinking the same thing about the other night. You know, when we were attacked on campus? Is there anything you'd like to tell me about that?"

Connor turned to look back at the road, as Dawn turned away to look out her side window.

They rode the rest of the way in uncomfortable silence. It was getting harder everyday justifying not telling her. Although, he now knew for sure, she had a few secrets of her own she didn't feel like sharing.

* * *

Willow came bursting through the door, out of breath, and yelling for Dawn. 

"You just missed them," Buffy called from the kitchen.

Willow walked into the kitchen finding Buffy sitting at the bar. "Damn, I really wanted to meet Connor! Stupid witch's convention! Which by the way; was a lot like that Wicca group I joined in college. Not a single witch there. However, plenty of lesbians…hey, don't give me that look. I was a good girl. All I did was window shop, no purchasing."

"Aside from the shopping, did you ever consider that perhaps going to a witch's convention is, I don't know, nerdy, something no real witch would be caught dead at?" Buffy was having trouble not laughing as she finally got the question out.

Willow sat dejectedly at the kitchen bar, and turned to look out the window.

"Sorry, I know you were hoping to find other witches that had been in similar circumstances as you were, with the loss of control of power thing, and start a support group and all, but sweetie, its not like AA. Practicing witchcraft doesn't come with a warning label; though it really should. Besides, I always thought the internet was your best shot. Bet there are plenty of strung-out witches just waiting for you to find them."

"Yeah, you're probably right, and thanks for the attempt at a pep talk, considering you look like your dog just died."

"What, no I don't, everything's fine-"

"OK Buffy spill. Something is making you all wonky. What is it? "

"Dawn is having sex."

"And?"

"That's all you have to say? This is a big deal that I don't think she's ready for. She's too young. She should be locked in a room somewhere, not gallivanting off with some guy she barely knows."

"Um Buffy, how old exactly were you when you had sex? Wait, let me rephrase. How old were you when you had sex with a vampire that then lost his soul and tried to kill all of your loved ones and have the world sucked into hell?

"OK, first of all, you are the last person who should be talking about ending the world, secondly, it was different, it was Angel."

"How old?"

"Umm….Seventeen."

"Just turned seventeen, actually. Listen, she waited longer than any of us. We were all still in high school, so she should at least get points for that. Besides, how do you know that Connor isn't her Angel?

"You're right, I know it. I can't possible know what she is feeling."

"I think you do know, more than you'd like to admit. Dawnie being in love, having it, means the possibility of losing it. And you want to save her the pain you felt at losing yours."

"How did you get to be so perceptive?"

"I actually paid attention in Walsh's class; that is until we found out she was evil and tried to kill you. But prior to that, she was a pretty good teacher."

"Hey, maybe you can do some sort of spell that checks him out, makes sure he's not some kind of dancing demon who wants to kidnap her into some hell dimension and make her his queen. Or a Hell God who doesn't know she no longer works and attempts to use her to pick open another Hell dimension. Or perhaps she wished for him and it just hasn't all gone to crap yet, or-"

"Buffy…"

"Yeah, ok, that last one was a little over the top-"

"They all were a lot over the top."

"It's just that last night I was thinkin he couldn't possibly be a demon, he's so obviously in love with Dawn. Then later, as I was trying to fall asleep I started thinking about sexyplatinumgoodness, and how he looked at me that same way, even before he got a soul."

"OK, now I know you've lost it - wait, platonygoddness what?"

"Oh, Dawn made up knick names for Spike and Angel cause she thinks it hurts me too much to hear or say their names."

"Well, I can see that. The light does tend to magically disappear at the mention of either of them. So what did she name Angel?"

Buffy stood there silently looking at the floor.

"Well"

"Ummm, nope. Just can't seem to remember."

"A name for Angel, and you can't remember?"

Buffy looked back up defiantly. "I mean she didn't at all capture his essence in the name which I am totally discounting. I will eventually come up with another name. Although all this naming stuff is getting pretty ineffective since I still end up thinking about them no matter what their names are!"

"Don't even try to squirm out of this. You know, I can just call Dawn when she gets back to Stanford. So, you might as well tell me since I will eventually find out."

"Fine. She called him Tallbroodingdullness. You happy?"

Willow was trying desperately not to laugh. "You're right Buffy, - didn't capture him at all - never would have known who she was talking about - really, a dreadful-"

"Oh stop, you are so bad with the over compensate. Besides, I did have a little, emphasis on little, laugh over it last night once I was alone."

Willow began to laugh in waves of hysteria. "Good, because there was no way I was gonna be able to hold that back much longer! Tallbroodingdullness!" Willow starting laughing all over again.

"I'm sorry," Willow finally started to calm down. "Back to the spell for Connor. When it's you telling me to use magic on everyday non demony related problems, I know you're crazy. You just need to chill."

"But it could be a demon related problem…we just don't know yet. So technically-"

"Bufffy"

"Yeah, OK. God, between you and Giles…Um, I'm going to talk to Xand for awhile. See ya in a bit."

Willow just shook her head as Buffy left the room in effort to find the only person who would indulge her maddening thoughts under any circumstances. Xander was such a great guy for putting up with a bunch of crazy women. Perhaps he deserved a medal? Or better yet a plaque with pretty sparklies all over it.

* * *

The man picked up the new envelope that had appeared on his desk. Again, inside he found pictures. There were more pictures of the couple, although this time under much more intimate conditions. The additional pictures showed the boy fighting a demon while the girl lay sprawled on the ground. The note attached to the pictures said: 

**FIX IT**

The accompanying documents told him how they wanted it handled.


	14. Source of Lies

Chapter 13

Source of Lies

"Buffy!" I can't believe you're here! I thought you were headed strait back to Rome after Xander's party."

"I decided I wanted to spend more time with my baby sister. Well, are you going to invite me in?" Buffy looked around the cluttered yet neat room and smiled at its reflection of who her sister was. Complicated, yet together. She had grown up a lot over this last year.

Buffy hated being here under false pretenses. After Willow had finally told her about what she gathered through her 'connection to all things' dealy - that she sensed an evil of some sort, coming from the area of the school. However, Willow also said it wasn't necessarily any more evil than other parts of the world - evil was everywhere. However, being her neurotic self, she had become concerned once again, and decided to check up on Dawn, and perhaps scope out this Connor guy some more.

"So, what do you think? You like?" Buffy walked over and picked up a framed picture by her bed of the two of them together with her mother. They both new the picture wasn't real except in their memories, but it didn't matter. It was the only picture of them that had survived the destruction of Sunnydale, and that was only because this copy had been at their father's. Next to it sat a picture of the family; Dawn, Xander, Willow, Giles, and herself, taken after the averted apocalypse that had destroyed the town of Sunnydale and closed the Hellmouth below it. The picture beside that one was of Dawn and Connor. It was a candid shot they obviously took themselves that radiated of a shared love.

"This is a great picture of the two of you. You both look really happy."

Dawn pulled Buffy down to sit next to her on the bed, and put her arms around her. "You know, you're not dead. Well, this time anyway. You can still have that life if you just let yourself. I mean, sure you're all old and stuff, but there's still some life left in you. I know it."

"Thanks a lot, I'm definitely feeling better now." Buffy dabbed at a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. "So, do you and Connor have plans tonight?"

"Nothing that can't include you."

"Promise I won't be the third wheel? 'Cause I didn't much like being the fifth wheel and I figure it's not much better being the third."

"You won't. Come out with us tonight, please…I know he'd like to see you again."

Buffy considered this proposal. She had intended on breaking into Connor's room to search for incriminating information on him. Knowing Dawn and he would be out together would certainly help her in this endeavor. But she also hated letting Dawn down and figured there would be another window of opportunity, as Buffy wasn't leaving Dawn until she was certain Connor was on the up and up. So she would just have to look at this outing as another chance to interrogate him face to face and put the fear of God into him that if he hurt her she would have to kill him. So all in all it seemed a win.

"Alright, just tell me what to wear."


	15. Creator of Lies

Chapter 14

Creator of Lies

Angel walked into the dorm still unsure that approaching Connor was the best course of action. However, as much as he knew that staying in the shadows would be the best option, he just couldn't imagine being this close and unable to talk to him. He just hoped Connor would be happy to see him.

As Angel walked up the stairs heading to the third floor that housed his son, he stopped, suddenly, all of his senses on full alert. He walked out of the stairwell and followed the scent to room 214. It had been a while, but he was sure he smelled Buffy. Now he knew he was going crazy. It was as if he sensed her everywhere these days, even though he knew she was in Rome.

Angel backed away from the door and made his way up to the third floor. He stopped and hesitated outside room 316, still unsure. He heard Connor talking to someone, though as he could only hear Connor, he figured he must be on the phone. Angel raised his hand, considering once again the possible negative repercussions for Connor that this meeting could have. He didn't want to get in the way of the normal life Connor had carved out for himself. But wasn't that exactly why he was here? To find out if he truly was living a normal life? Angel finally made up his mind and knocked.

He heard Connor hang up the phone and anxiously waited for him to answer. When Connor opened the door his face froze in a look of shock. Now Angel was wishing he had gone with that whole skulking option.

"Da- Angel, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, just came to see you, had some business in the area, thought I'd stop by." Angel looked down at Connor's unbuttoned shirt, one he had sent to him. But it wasn't the shirt that took him by surprise, it was the necklace he wore around his neck. "You're wearing the necklace."

"Yeah, well, the ladies seem to like it." Connor looked away from Angel, seemingly brushing off the significance that wearing the necklace held.

"I do remember it having that effect."

As Angel was finishing this statement, the phone by Connor's bed rang. Connor moved to answer it, leaving Angel standing in the hall.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?" Connor looked over at Angel and nodded at him in an apparent invitation to come into the room.

Angel looked back at him uncomfortably. "I need an invite," he whispered.

"Hey, sweetie, can you hold on a sec?"

"What'd you say?"

"Uh…" Angel looked down at the floor. "I need you to invite me in, vampire remember?"

"Oh shit, sorry, come in." Connor turned his attention back to the phone as Angel stood just inside the doorway unsure as to where to go, now that he had his precious invite.

"Hey that's great," Connor said back into the phone. "No, it's not a problem. Believe it or not my Dad's here." Angel's attention snapped back to Connor who looked a bit abashed over having heard him refer to Angel in this way.

"No, my real one….yeah, it's cool. I really wanted you to get the chance to meet him and now with your sister in town she can meet him as well. Maybe it will make her like me better knowing I have actual familial ties." Angel listened as Connor chuckled softly at her response. "Yeah, well that's what you say…OK, well we're gonna need to get going if we expect to actually be able to meet you there by eight. I love you too." Connor hung up the phone and looked back over at Angel.

"I probably should have asked you first. I totally understand if you have something else you need to do, like business or something."

"Was that you're girlfriend?"

"Yes, we've been together for a little over three months. She's really great. Anyway, she and I were supposed to get together for dinner tonight, but it turns out her sister dropped in unexpectedly too, and she decided to bring her along. So that got me thinking that you might like to come along too."

Angel was still trying to get a handle on the fact that Connor had a girlfriend and was in love. "So, she goes to school here. Wait… she's not like one of your teachers or something is she?"

"No…I'm over that phase. I'm into girls my own age now. So what do you think? Wanna come? Her sister's really hot. You could get lucky."

"I don't get lucky. If you want me to go, then sure, I can always eat."

"Food right? Because I haven't told her that you're a…a…"

"Vampire?"

"Yeah, I figured it might scare her off. However it's just a theory."

"Good theory. I do eat food, so don't worry, I won't embarrass you by snacking on the waitress."

"Of course there is always the issue of your age?"

"Well I certainly don't look 250."

"True, but you don't really look like you could have an 18 year old son either. I guess we can always say you look young for your age, or that you got my mother pregnant when you were like fifteen."

"That would still make me about 8 years older than when I was sired, but whatever you think is best."

"I guess I'll just have to decide before we get there. I really hate lying to her but I know it's the right thing to do. Well anyway, we better get going. I'll tell you all about her on the way." Connor finished buttoning up his shirt, Angel's pendant disappearing beneath it.

"The uh, shirt looks good on you. I'm glad you like it. Cordy used to tell me…" Angel looked down at the floor, surprised he had mentioned her in Connor's presence. He and Connor hadn't ever really had the chance to talk about that aspect of his real past. And now was definitely not the time to stir up the heavy emotions that their shared love for this woman in the past had caused all three of them.

"It's ok. I know we haven't talked about her, but I've wanted to tell you for a long time how sorry I am about what I did, and about my role in her death." Connor's voice caught as he said the last, causing Angel to step forward towards his son in an impulsive move to comfort, but he quickly checked himself, unsure as to how Connor would respond.

"Connor, there is nothing for you to apologize for, and I mean that. For any of it. Neither of us is to blame. It was out of our control, including her death. But, um, if you want to talk about it, your past, we can. I'm sure you must have questions –"

"Mostly I just want to pretend that none of it happened. Is that ok with you?"

Angel continued on quickly, ignoring Connor's interruption. "You know I just wanted you to have a normal life, one I couldn't –"

"I know. And that's why I choose not to dwell on it."

"Well…OK then. As long as you're happy."

"And I am. So, what did Cordy used to say."

"Oh, just that my taste in clothes lent to the monotonous and dreary…oh and that when choosing women's clothes I have a gay man's taste…but that stays between you and me."

"No problem."

"Just tryin to lighten the mood."

"Gotta say it's definitely lightened. You know, I have been meaning to call and thank you for the stuff, and tell you that you really don't have to send me so much, especially cause it's so expensive-"

"What's the point of running a multi-million dollar evil law firm with my own discretionary account, if I can't buy my son a few things?"

It was Connor's turn to look surprised by Angel's use of the word son. An uncomfortable silence hung between them. Connor cleared his throat and turned towards his closet.

"We probably should get going. I figure we're already going to be late." The item he pulled from the closet would have made Angel's heart swell, if his heart did anything at all, that is. It was the leather jacket he had sent him, the one that matched his own. He'd felt strange sending it to him at the time, yet unsure as to why.

"Do you think I should change?" It was obvious that Connor had just realized how similarly they were dressed. Angel wouldn't change this connection to his son for the world.

"I don't think we have time. We should get going."


	16. Young Love

Chapter 15

Young Love

Buffy and Dawn hurried across the campus trying to make it to the restaurant in time. "Buffy, I'm not a slayer. Slow down. You're killin me."

"Well don't blame me. You're the one who couldn't decide which pair of earrings to buy until I said you could buy both to get us out of there. And by the way, I knew you were playing me, so don't get any ideas that it will happen again."

Dawn smiled at her admonishment. "Yeah, I figured. So, are they sexy?" Dawn pulled back her hair to show them to Buffy.

"Oh, you mean the fuck me hoops? Yeah they're understated. You may have to jump him at the table to get the message across."

"You're being a mom again. Buffy come on, lighten up. Connor's afraid you don't like him. Could you please make an effort tonight? Besides, his father will be there, and I really want to make a good impression."

"Fine, I'll be _fun Buffy_, but just for tonight. It really takes it out of me." Buffy and Dawn continued their playful bantering when something suddenly caught Buffy's attention.

"Wait. Dawn, did you hear that?" Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her to stand slightly behind her.

"Buffyyyy"

"Shush, I think something's out there."

"Yeah, Buffy, probably a student. I haven't seen a single demon since I've been here. Believe me it's nothing."

Buffy listened intently, but didn't hear the sound again. "Yeah, ok, you're right. I'm just being paranoid." Buffy dropped her hold on Dawn's arm and continued their trek across campus. "Let's just hurry up and get to the restaurant. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What could happen? I've got slayer protection." Dawn smiled and grabbed Buffy's hand in an attempt to keep up the quick pace.

* * *

Angel and Connor walked across the dark campus, both silent, unsure of what to say. 

"So, a girlfriend huh? She pretty?"

"She's gorgeous. Wait till you see her, she'll take your breath away. She still takes mine away each time I see her."

"Well, technically I don't breathe, but I'm sure if I could….listen Connor, there is something serious I need to talk to you about. It has to do with why I'm here."

"You said you were here on business."

"Yeah, but you're the business."

"OK….."

"It has come to our attention that someone is killing a large number of demons in the area, and we were just wondering, I mean mostly Wes, if you knew anything about that."

"Of course. It's me."

Angel stopped dead in his tracks, a hard look falling on Connor. "We talked about this. You weren't supposed to have anything to do with that part of the world. I gave you a real life, without demons for a reason. Even after your memories were returned, you said you wanted nothing to do with that part of your past. What happened? Where did I go wrong in that conversation?"

Angel began to pace, continuing his rant of rhetorical questions, not even looking at Connor. "I can't believe this, but then what would make me think this aspect of my life would be any different from every other aspect of my life filled with really, really bad Karma? Sure, it's not like I don't deserve it. I do have a lot to make up for, you know, with the hundred plus years of killing, not to mention that time I locked all of those lawyers in the wine cellar with Darla and Dru to get eaten, when I wasn't even technically evil… Hey, I know the road to redemption is a bitch, but you'd think with all the good I've done, that the powers could cut me a break. I'm not askin' for much here. I mean, the one and only true father-son talk I've ever had, and I screw it up-"

"Listen, Dad, it was a good talk, really, the best father-son talk about demons and evil and champions and fighting I've ever had. I swear. But I can't help that these things are out there, and since I have the ability to do something about it I figured I should. I know you wouldn't turn your back on a fight. So what makes you think I would?"

"This is different Connor, the sheer volume of demons killed over the past three months….you've been going hunting. Angel studied Connor a second before continuing. "Three months….you've been dating this girl for three months. Does it have anything to do with her?"

"No…no it doesn't. I just need to let off some steam. It's just a coincidence that it happened not long after I met her…really." Connor looked away from Angel, his face now flushed.

The connection suddenly dawned on Angel. He cleared his throat before attempting what would probably be one of the most uncomfortable conversations he'd ever have. "So… you two…um….well, you're not….and you want to but she doesn't….so you go out and kill things…to get out the pent up frustration. Is that about right?"

Connor cleared his throat. "Yeah, that's about it…but uh, I haven't been out, um…hunting since last week."

"Oh, well…well that's great. So, anything you need to talk about….?"

"No, I pretty much got it covered, but thanks."

"Good…well, I thought that went pretty well. That counts as a father-son talk, right? So how'd I do this time?"

"Perfect, I really felt you putting yourself in my shoes, getting on my level-"

"Now you're just overcompensating."

"Yeah, a bit."

"The point is, Connor, that going out and killing lots of demons gives you a rep with the demon community. One you don't want. You risk retaliation."

"Don't worry, I can take 'em."

"Not if it's five to one."

"I can take five to one. You trained me remember? Five to one's nothing."

"Fine, ten to one. But that's not the point. I don't want you fighting, unless it's to protect yourself. And that's final. Got it?"

"You know, that was an even better father-son talk than the last. You really put me in my place. Very convincing."

"I get a lot of practice with Spike. He's like having a hundred year old son, but thanks."

"No problem."

"Actually, now you do have a problem."

Angel and Connor turned at the sound of the voice, to see about twenty demons standing behind them, geared up to the hilt with weapons. "Damn, knew I shoulda brought my fightin' axe."


	17. Love and War

Chapter 16

Love and War

"Shush, Dawn stop. You sure you didn't just hear that?"

"Great, now we're gonna be late cuz some demons decided to have a party. What are you, a demon magnet?"

"Dawn, turn around and get out of here. Go to your room and let me take care of this."

"I'm so not going to leave you alone right now. There must be like a dozen demons on the other side of those trees."

"No problem. I can take twelve."

"And what if it's thirty, can you take them all too? I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me."

"Dawn you know I can't just leave. There may be people in danger. In my experience demons don't tend to party without a little shindig food. This is my job. Now just go. I can't fight and worry about you at the same time."

"Not going anywhere, so deal."

Dawn ran past Buffy up to the tree line to look out over the stream of demons occupying the other side. Buffy grabbed her and pushed her back, shielding her as she crouched to also take in the scene. It was difficult to make out anything through all the ruckus, but it did appear there were at least two people surrounded with the demons closing in on them.

* * *

"So, this is maybe that danger thing you came to tell me about?" 

"Pretty much."

"Well, at least you're timely."

"I try"

"What? Are you humans going to talk all night or are we gonna fight? I got a bone to pick with you boy, and I ain't leavin till I can use yours to pick it with."

Angel smiled pulling Connor closer to him in an unconscious act of protection. "That's cute, really, a great play on words. So, you go to school here? Cuz I have to say that's some world class educating." Angel was casually walking back and forth, keeping a cautious eye on Connor, all the while appearing completely unfazed by this demon attack.

"I'm not playin' man. If ya want, you can go and just leave us the boy…after all, we're a civil people."

"_Yeah_… not really people. Some damn ugly demons, but definitely not people."

"I'm givin' you one last chance to take a walk. You might want to take the offer before you really start to piss me off."

"Ummm, yeah….not gonna happen. But thanks for the offer, really. How 'bout instead, you take that walk, and I don't have to show you my scary face?"

"You ain't scarin' me. Can't be any worse than the face you're wearin now." The circle of demons began to laugh at their leader's joke.

"Wanna bet?" Angel's face goes vamp to the surprise of the group of demons.

"Have to say I didn't see that comin' vampire."

"So you gonna walk, or am I gonna kill you? Your choice…tick tick, times a waistin…you see we've got plans and you're making us late."

The demon lunged at Angel, "well then, I guess we fight." Angel backed up so that he and Connor were back to back in battle stance and sent the leader flying into the trees with one swift kick. "Connor, you know what to do, go after the weapon first, and never leave my back, got it?"

"Got it."

The fight broke out in full force. Just as it was getting good, another voice cut through the melee, almost causing Angel to take a sword right through the gut.

* * *

"Ok Dawn, I have to go in. Stay here. I mean it. You move and I take you down with them. Got it?" 

"Got it."

Buffy made her way through the trees, not worried about making any noise over the clash of weapon on weapon before her. Just as she broke through the tree line, she heard Dawn fall in behind her. "You get killed and I'm telling."

"Like I haven't heard that threat before. Now go on, be the slayer."

Buffy stepped out into the clearing. "Hey guys, looks like your havin a party. Guess my invitation just got lost in the mail."

The entire group froze and looked over at the carefree girl who didn't seem to notice there was a fight going on.

"Oh, come on. I'm cute, I'm fun…really, I'm the life of the party. Oh, yeah, forgot one thing. I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and I'm breakin' up this party."

"Buffy?" Angel was incredulous.

"Angel?" Now Buffy was stunned into a frozen stance of shock.

"Connor?" Came Dawn's voice as she stepped out from behind Buffy.

"Dawn?" Angel and Conner said her name in unison.

"You know, the introductions were nice, and we do appreciate it, really…" The leader climbed up off the ground looking over at Buffy and Dawn. "It's just that you little girls should run along now and let us finish our fight to the death."

"You are so gonna regret calling her a little girl." Angel was once again smiling, his face no longer vamped. "So Buffy, you gonna help kick some demon ass or just stand there?"

"Dad, what are you doing? You're asking a girl for help. She's gonna get herself killed!"

"Dad!" Buffy and Dawn yelled in unison.

"She's not a girl she's a slayer. And we really should talk about this later when we're not surrounded by revenge seeking demons."

Angel brought Buffy into the fray by hefting a sword in her direction. She caught it and in a continuing arc beheaded the demon in front of her. But though she was surrounded by demons, the only thing she could see was Connor. She marveled at the strength, speed and technique he possessed, and saw Angel in every aspect of his fighting ability. It took every last ounce of her mental acuity to concentrate on the fight around her, as thoughts about this new development raced through her mind.

Buffy turned to see Angel move swiftly to the right as a demon lunged at her, sending the demon sprawling to the ground. As the demon attempted to get up, Angel sent a short blade flying, hitting him in the neck with an explosion of blood that sent him back down to the ground permanently.

"Angel, what the hell is going on?" Buffy turned to take out another demon that was approaching Angel from his unguarded left.

"Well, it would appear our kids are dating." Angel went low, rolling under a demon before stabbing him from beneath. As the demon's body fell forward, Angel popped up in time to spin a kick at another approaching demon. He nailed him harshly in the head, sending the cracking sound of his now broken neck through the air. Within seconds he was back in position protecting his son.

"Funny, really. A great time for jokes." As Buffy finished this statement, she tucked and rolled to pick up a large round bladed axe now lying on the ground. She discarded the sword, knowing she was more comfortable with this type of weapon, the closest she could get to a scythe. When stakes wouldn't do the job, and rocket launchers weren't available, this was the next best thing.

Buffy rolled back up off the ground and turned to see Angel in the process of fighting off two demons in front of him. Connor suddenly moved away from Angel's back, running quickly across the green to decapitate a demon that was moving towards Dawn. Leaving Angel's back exposed without his knowledge, gave one of the demons a perfect opening and he took it. Buffy screamed Angel's name in warning, but it was too late as he took the sword full in the back, the thrust so hard it went clean through to the other side. Angel fell to the ground, but not before Buffy sent the demon's now decapitated head to the ground first.

"Dad!" Connor yelled out for his father when he saw him take the blow, leaving himself open to attack in the bee-line he made to help him. Buffy watched as Dawn ran into the conflict. She plunged Mr. Pointy Jr. into the side of the attacking demon's neck, causing him to halt in shocked pain long enough for Buffy to finish him off in one clean stroke.

"Dawn get, back! Go into those trees and don't come out until I tell you." Dawn took a last look at Connor and ran into the tree line. Buffy turned back towards Angel to see Connor bent over him.

"Connor!"

"Connor," Buffy yelled again. He finally looked up at her, pain radiating across his face

"It's my fault!"

"We don't have time for this. I need you to take out the two on the right." When he still didn't move, she grabbed him up harshly by the arm sending him in the direction of the demons she needed him to take care of.

"Go!" He took one last look at Angel and turned to quickly take out the two demons Buffy had told him to. Buffy took down three more on her own before she saw the remaining bulk of the demons taking off in full retreat mode.

Buffy looked to Connor who was deftly handling the remaining threats. "Connor, you got them?"

"Yeah, help Dad!"

Buffy ran to Angel's side. He was still on the ground, bleeding badly with a sword clean through his torso. Buffy knelt to place a soft kiss on his forehead, and whispered "I'm sorry," before she stood and in one smooth motion pulled the sword out of Angel, whose only acknowledgement of the action was a pain filled grunt.

Buffy was back down at his side, helping him roll over onto his back. She placed a gentle kiss upon his lips, before pulling back to look worryingly into his eyes. "Angel, are you ok?"

Angel offered a weak smile before answering her. "Just took a blade through my back, so I'm thinkin' not." Angel struggled trying to pull himself off the ground, but the pain from the still fresh wound sent him back down, only this time it was into Buffy's arms.

"Thanks, I think I'll just rest here a moment. It's not a bad place to be all things considered….you look really good."

"You looked good too before you were skewered by a demon."

Connor's quickly approaching form tore them out of their shocked reminiscing. "Dawn's gone!"

"No, she's in the tree line where I sent her." Buffy stood running over to the spot she had last seen her sister. "Dawn?!?" She screamed her name, again and again, shattering the newly stilled night into a myriad of painful and staggering slivers.

All that returned was a deafening silence that roared louder than the battle they had just fought and believed they'd won.

* * *

A/N - and they've met. Where's the angst if the meeting happens too soon? I'm quite comfortable with the pace of the plot, and if it has you sending reviews calling me a tease, well then I know it was right all along:) I mean, it's a 22 episode fic, I had to keep some kind of suspense going. But wait, who's the guy with the cryptic notes? TBC 


	18. Something Other Than the Cold

Chapter 17

Something Other Than the Cold

Buffy ran back over to Angel's side, looking terrified and ready to do some serious damage to the remaining demons who had made the mistake of messing with her sister.

"Angel, can you stand?"

"Not really sure, but-"

"Buffy, take care of my dad. I'm going after Dawn." Connor was turning to run when Angel moved and knocked him to the ground in a swift swipe at Connor's legs. Connor went down easily not expecting this sudden attack from his father.

"Angel, what the hell are you doing?" Buffy screamed as she made her way toward the boy lying on the ground. Angel sprung off the ground with a pain filled grunt, before Connor was able to get over the shock of his father's attack.

"Sorry Connor." Buffy backed away at Angel's apology as he leaned down and grabbed Connor by the collar and lifted him up. Catching both Connor and Buffy off-guard again, Angel punched his son until he lost consciousness.

As Connor's limp body fell to the ground, Buffy landed a hard kick squarely to Angel's wound, sending him to the ground next to his son.

"You even think about getting up and I put you down again."

"Buffy, you don't understand-"

"What I understand is that I just watched you beat your own son into unconsciousness, limiting our chances of getting Dawn back alive. If she dies-"

"I wouldn't let that happen, you know that"

"Obviously I don't know anything right now! I just came to visit my sister and her normal though secretive boyfriend and instead I find a fight, you, and your eighteen year old son that I knew nothing about-"

"Buffy, I can expl-"

"-who is human, or at least not a vampire. I mean, I did the no invites, the blazing sun…I even considered decapitation but figured that was a hard recover if I were wrong. Believe me. I made sure…you know, given my track record…

"Buffy, I know this is all a shock. I certainly wasn't expecting to meet Dawn as Connor's girlfriend and you as her hot older sister, but it can all be explained."

"Connor said I was hot? Never mind, I don't have time to make sense of any of this right now, because I have to go save my sister, **again**!"

Angel grabbed Buffy as she moved to go after Dawn, bringing her down hard on top of him. She turned in his arms landing more than a few painful blows before he was able to pin her to the ground beneath him. They both knew he couldn't hold her there, wounded or not she was stronger than he was. But the look in his eyes stilled her. They had always been able to read one another, and this was no exception.

"Ok, fine. Tell me why we are still here and not on our way to save Dawn." Buffy started to move to get out from under Angel but stopped at his pain filled words.

"Uh, wounded here! Can we just not move for a minute."

"Fine, but start explaining." Buffy couldn't believe she was here, lying beneath Angel. The last time they were like this, he was draining the life from her, at her command, in order to save himself. These new circumstances were just as desolate, a testament to what they had always been to each other, and probably always would be.

"I had to take out Connor. I wouldn't have been able to convince him to wait."

"And why should he have? Why are we waiting now?"

"Connor can handle himself. I'm not worried about that. But you saw how he reacted to my injuries, he almost got himself killed. I worry that his feelings for Dawn would get him killed and we'd lose both of them. We have no idea how many of them there are, and we lose the advantage as soon as we enter their territory."

"We don't have any other options!" As dire as their situation was, Buffy was having difficulty concentrating with Angel's mouth mere inches above her own. This was definitely not the way she had imagined seeing him again.

"Buffy, we need back-up."

"We don't have time. They could have already killed her by now, while we just laid here discussing theoretic strategy! Now get the hell off of me!" Buffy bucked up hard and didn't stop this time when Angel grunted in pain.

Angel landed hard on his back and yelled up at her from the ground. "You know if they were going to kill her, she'd be lying here dead! Instead they took her."

"Why?"

"They don't want her, they want Connor. It was obvious to them that he would come after her, so they took her to force him to come to them. They figure their turf, their rules. But we are not going to play their game. Instead we play our game by our rules. I'm bringing in reinforcements."

"And my answer to that still hasn't changed, **we don't have time**." Buffy turned to take off in the direction they had taken Dawn, but stopped short realizing she had no idea where she was going.

"You need me to track her. You won't be able to find her on your own. I can have my team here in less than an hour. One good thing about working at Wolfram & Hart is the transportation plan. Well the 401K's not bad either, but what are the chances I'll ever get to use it."

"Angel! I can't just stand around waiting and wondering if she's alive or dead. We can't be sure they will keep her alive until they get Connor."

"Buffy I am sure about this. Now I have to make this call." Angel sat up and reached painfully for his jacket pocket. "Um, do you think you could pull out my phone for me?"

* * *

Connor was beginning to stir on the ground, slowly gaining consciousness.

"Buffy I need to make this call. He tries to go after her, I need you to make sure he understands it isn't an option, no matter how you have to do it."

"Sure, make your call."

Angel pressed a button on the phone, then uttered a name Buffy definitely hadn't been expecting to hear. "Harm-Harmony, I don't have time to help you pick out a nail color. I need to speak to Wes."

Angel looked over at a shocked Buffy. She mouthed Harmony's name with a questioning look at Angel, whose only answer was an irritated shrug of his shoulders.

"Dammit, I am staking her as soon as I get back to the office, she just transferred me into Wes's voicemail. How is it that no one has staked her yet?"

Buffy started to answer him but was cut off when he once again had Harmony on the phone.

"Harmony, your very survival resides on your ability to put Wes on this phone right now. You go and find him if you have to, call every remote contacting device we have in our multi-million dollar land of evil, and get him on the phone- Oh, hey Wes, so how much of that was you and not Harmony? Forget it, doesn't matter. I have a big problem here at Stanford-"

Buffy stood silently listening to Angel's side of the conversation, wondering if they had some sort of portal traveling device that would get them here immediately. Poof, right in front of her.

"Yes, it involves Connor and the demon problem. I need the team here and that book that calls other books thing you have. I'm not sure what kind of demons these are. I've never fought them before today. But I need everything we can get on them. Wes, they have Dawn."

Buffy thought back on the last time she had seen Wesley her ex-watcher turned, what was it, a rouge demon hunter? He had been with Angel who'd been protecting Faith, from her. Wow, how much things change. Buffy turned her attention back to Angel's phone conversation.

"Yes, Dawn, Buffy's sister. Long story Wes, can't really get into it now. But Connor, Buffy and – Yes, Buffy's here too, another thing I can't get into now. Anyway we are going to start after them as soon as I hang up with you. I'm confident that we can track them and scope out the scene before you get here- Yeah, I realize I may not be able to get a signal to let you know exactly where we are when you get here,"

Angel looked over at Buffy before he continued on. "You're going to have to bring Spike. He can track me, and if for some inexplicable reason he can't, I have no doubt he will be able to track Buffy." Angel's attention returned to Buffy holding her gaze until she looked away as he continued his conversation with Wes.

"Don't worry about trying to get him to be a team player. He'll agree to come as soon as he knows she's here. He'd never miss the opportunity to play hero for her. Make it fast Wes, we're going in now."

Angel hung up the phone and looked over at Buffy and a now slowly awakening Connor who still sat disoriented on the ground next to her.

"I'm figuring you caught most of that. We should go, be ready for them when they get here."

"Angel-"

"If you want to talk about Spike, I'd just rather skip it. I don't really think I want to know how you feel about him coming. If I hadn't needed him, I wouldn't have let him near you."

"Angel-"

"Can we **not** do this right now Buffy?" Angel turned harshly on her. "I mean it. We don't have time to do that thing that we do."

"What thing would that be, exactly?"

"That thing. Where every time we see each other we're either kissing or fighting, or generally just putting each other through hell."

"I thought that last time we saw each other went well."

"Which part are you thinking about? The kissing, the argument over you and Spike, or the hell that was that damn cookie dough analogy?"

"It was a good analogy!"

"Cookies yet?"

"Fine. We don't have time for the you-and-me-epic-romance-saga-chat right now. I get it. So can we just go and save my sister already?"

Connor got up off the ground, not saying a word to either of them, and picked up a few of the scattered weapons before heading in the direction the demons had taken Dawn. Angel moved to help Connor gather the weapons.

"Connor, I hope you understand why I had to do what I did."

Connor stopped and turned to stand mere inches in front of Angel, a hard look on his face. "What I know, is that if she is hurt, and it is because we waited, the last thing you'll have to worry about is spending three months in a box at the bottom of the ocean."

"I'm going to let that go because you're worried about Dawn, but I wouldn't risk threatening me again. Are we understood?"

Connor just turned and continued to walk ahead of both Buffy and Angel tracking Dawn's scent.

"Box at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Yeah, came in a close second to the hundred years in a hell dimension."

"Wow, then it must've been an eventful three months. So, it seems this super smell thing runs in the family. Want to explain that little shocker along the way?"

"Not really. I think it's best if we just wait for calmer waters, don't you?"

"Well, it's possible we will die horribly tonight and never see those calmer waters, so why not just humor me."

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Since vampires can't have children, I think the most obvious question is how?"

"Not really sure, something to do with a prophecy, but doesn't it always? I stopped asking myself how a long time ago."

"Well, he has a mother right."

"Yes."

"OK, then who is she?"

"See, now we're getting into those dangerous waters. I don't think you really want the answer to that question."

"Oh, so I know her."

"Yeah once. Listen Buffy, you have to understand, it was a really dark time for me…and it just happened-"

Connor turned around with a derisive look aimed at Angel. "Oh for God's sake! Could you make this any more dramatic?" Then he turned his attention to Buffy. "It was Darla. She's my mother."

"Darla? The same Darla that tried to get you to kill me and when that didn't work tried to kill me herself. That Darla? Who I watched you dust seven years ago? Your sire, Darla?"

"Yes, that Darla. The hows and whys of her coming back are complicated. But she was human, and I tried to save her. When I failed, they turned her, and I lost it. Ending up in bed with Darla was my wake-up call."

"But Darla?!? Really? I mean she's just – it's Darla"

Angel's response was one word, one deafening word to Buffy's ears. "Spike"

"What?"

"I said, **Spike**. I just don't think you should be judging me on my less than sane decision, when yours has been the epitome of insanity."

"I already told you it was different, he has a soul."

"Do you think I'm stupid Buffy? I have to deal with Spike in my face on a daily basis, relishing the moments he gets to tell me about the two of you together, what you like, the things you did…" Angel looked away from her, anger seething from him now. "I know he was still evil, he didn't have a soul when you…"

"You couldn't possibly understand what I was going through. Being pulled out of heaven, back into the pain of reality…I just needed, I needed-"

"To feel? To feel something other than the cold?"

"Yes" Buffy whispered, surprised he would know so intimately that which she had been unable to explain to anyone; finding the very words she had spent arduous hours seeking, to give it some semblance of meaning. She looked into his eyes, and saw understanding that could only come from someone who had also been there, lost, in the darkness…in the cold.

They stopped and stood there in silence, both caught in the awareness of their shared experience. Then something finally dawned on Buffy.

"Wait, you didn't lose your soul?"

"What?"

"You didn't lose your soul."

"It seems there is only one woman in this world who can give me a moment of perfect happiness." He had that look in his eyes, the one that always made her feel he was touching her even when he wasn't.

"Angel, I…" Buffy started to move toward him. Angel followed her lead, leaning down intent on taking her mouth with his, just a breath away - until Connor broke their hold.

"Hey, wouldn't want to ruin this inappropriately-timed-moment-given-our-current-circumstances, with a reality check,…but, I think we're here."

* * *

A/N - Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews. I've appreciated them. I'm glad you enjoyed the meeting, and I hope it wasn't what you were expecting...cause there in lies the fun! 


	19. Suspect Saviors, Sewers and Surprises

Chapter 18

Suspect-saviors, Sewers, & Surprises

"Great, a sewer, it always has to be a sewer," Buffy wrinkled her nose at the acrid smell emanating from it.

Angel grabbed hold of the sewer opening and began to pry it open. "I'm going in first. Buffy you follow me, and Connor you take the rear."

"I'm going in first. You've done enough to mess up this rescue mission!" Connor was furious and had moved inches from Angel's face when he said this.

Angel closed the gap even more, forcing Connor to step back. However, before Angel could offer his retort, Buffy stepped in between them, pushing them apart in one forceful shove.

"I'm tired of this. The only way we are going to save Dawn is by working together. I don't want to get all preachy and long winded about the value of teamwork, but I'll do what is necessary. I spent a year teaching potential slayers that their power was in numbers. I chalked up a lot of long winded speeches during that time. Don't force me to use them on you!"

Both Connor and Angel relaxed noticeably.

"If they're anything like his, I'd go in there and ask one of those demons to kill me."

"Cute, Son. Really. So are we going or what? 'cause I guarantee one analogous speech from her and I'd gladly join you."

"Are we done with Buffy bashing and ready to take on the real bad guys?"

"More than you know." Connor's anger had returned in full force, and he leapt ahead of Angel who put a hand on his shoulder to temper him, but allowed him to keep the lead. He knew if it were his love, his Buffy, waiting at the end of that sewer line for his rescue, nothing would stand in his way, no matter how well intentioned.

Angel leaned forward to whisper to Connor, "take it slow. The only advantage we have right now is the element of surprise."

Angel felt Buffy stumble behind him and he reached back to steady her. "Maybe you should get in between us. We can see fine, and I figure you're basically blind."

"I guess another gift from papa. You know with all the slayer power I get, you'd think enhanced sight, sound, etc would be included. I mean, I am built to slay vamps, you'd think someone would have considered making it a more even match up."

"Shhh, I hear something up ahead," Connor had squatted down low as he said this, almost as if he were putting his ear to the ground in an effort to hear better. Huh, Buffy thought, maybe there's something to that saying after all.

They had all come to a halt the only sound Connor and Buffy's shallow breathing. Guess Connor hadn't gotten all the nifty vamp traits after all.

"Dad, do you hear that? Can that really be what I think it is?"

"What is it, are they hurting her?" Buffy was attempting to push her way past Connor as she said this, fear and anger entwined in her voice. Both Connor and Angel grabbed hold of her and placed her back firmly between them.

"No, I think you are right Connor, I can't believe it."

"Seriously, these are the guys we're skulking in the sewers for." Connor was astonished.

"Hey, playing a serious game of twister doesn't mean you aren't evil. Makes ya a tad bit less scary, but evil none the less."

"So, what's the plan. Take out the spinner, pick some hand feet color combos that will have them tied in knots."

"Funny. Sarcasm. Do we really have time for this?"

"Buffy's right. Let's get serious. The only thing we can do is get closer and see if we see Dawn."

"Oh God! What if they are forcing her to play with them."

"Buffy we can't think about what tortures they may be inflicting upon her, it will only distract us. All we can do is get her out of there before any permanent damage is done"

The three continued down the sewer line coming around a curve that offered light in the distance which guided them to the large open area the demons were playing in.

Connor moved forward, slowly, stealthily, toward the light, trying to locate Dawn and gather the intel they would need to get her out safely.

After a few minutes he made his way back to Buffy and Angel, just as quietly as he had left.

"There look to be only about ten of them."

"Did you see Dawn, is she hurt?"

"No, I didn't see her, however I did see a door that the game is being played in front of. My guess is that she is on the other side."

"I don't like that there are only ten down there. That leaves a good twenty or more somewhere in these tunnels. I don't like knowing that my back's not covered."

"Then you are really gonna be hatin' this."

Bright lights filled the corridor and as their eyes adjusted, blurred images of the remaining demons came into vivid focus.

"Do ya think we've been seen?"

"That would be my guess. Connor, any theories on you part."

The demon was not impressed. "Funny, funny. Really, I don't believe I've enjoyed capturing prey as much as I have with you three, wait four…the girl she's pretty funny, if you count screaming insults and idle threats of bodily harm by her boyfriend and sister, quite humorous. Oh, sorry big guy, didn't mention you, not even once,"

"Don't worry I can handle it. But it sounds like the girl's threats were hardly idle. We're here aren't we?"

The demons laughed in one grand uproar, before they made their move and began to close in on all sides of the three.

"Guess this means we aren't going to settle this through mediation or any type of intelligent discussion. Oh wait, look who I'm talking to. Guess we fight."

Angel moved first sweeping his axe in a high arc taking the head off the demon in front of him. In a continuous motion, he swung in a circle sure not to hit Buffy or Connor, and took off the head of the demon who stepped into the decapitated demons place. "Step on up, plenty more choppin' to go around."

Buffy was happy she had a sword, despite her favoring of the stake. A stake wasn't going to get it done with these guys.

"Buffy, Connor, take out the ones behind you, I'll keep these at bay, but we need to make it to that door."

Buffy and Connor did as he said, Buffy turning around now and again to make sure Angel was doing ok fighting the horde of demons in front of him.

When they finally reached the door, to no surprise it was locked. "I need an axe to get this lock off, my sword just won't cut it."

Connor stepped away from his prey leaving Buffy to handle him in one clean slice into his abdomen. He hit the lock over and over again but it wasn't making any head-way.

"Connor come on, I'm getting' hugely outnumbered here!" Angel shouted.

"Wait, hey Buffy, that guy, the one coming up on your right he has a key around his neck." Connor threw her his axe and in a continuing arc she decapitated the demon and caught the key before it even hit the floor. She threw it to Connor and continued to fight, hoping he would get that damn door open and it would at least offer them some reprieve from the battle. Buffy kept chanting his name relaying the immediate jeopardy of their situation.

"I got it! Let's go."

Connor opened the door to a blow to the head by a nasty stiletto heal. "Owe!" He pushed Dawn back nearly knocking her to the floor as Buffy filed in after him. Angel however was still in the thick of it and a good ten feet away from the entry.

"I have to go help Angel, Connor stay with Dawn, and keep the door closed until you hear us come back. Keep her safe."

"You know I will. Now go help dad."

Buffy stepped outside to find Angel once again surrounded by demons. Buffy took out the ones who had found a way to get behind Angel. They were not prepared for her attack and she made corpses of them instantly, then she yelled for Connor to open the door, and grabbed Angel by the back of the jacket, pulling him into the room with her. One of the demons made it half into the room but as they forced the door closed on him he backed off whimpering over his crushed arm.

Connor took the lock he had kept from the outside and used it to lock them in. Buffy had prayed both sides would have locking capability.

"This lock and that door are not going to hold forever. We need to get out of here."

Angel looked around and quickly realized they were in a sealed off room and going no where anytime soon. "OK, either we are saved by the reinforcements I called, or we hope they get bored and walk away and we make our escape then. I'm thinking plan A is our best bet."

Connor and Dawn were wrapped tightly in each others arms, so tightly Buffy couldn't believe either could still breathe. Tears were running down Dawn's face as she sobbed softly into Connor's chest.

"I knew you would come for me, but what the hell took you so long!" As she said this she pushed out of his arms and stepped a few feet back from him.

"Why don't you ask my dad and your sister about that."

Dawn looked over at them questioningly.

"We needed a plan."

"It was his fault."

Angel and Buffy said this in unison, then looked at each other accusingly.

"What does it really matter now. We need to get out of here."

The pounding on the door stopped.

"Hey, maybe they did get bored."

The sound of a chainsaw quickly nullified that statement

"That is most definitely not a good sign."

Buffy looked over at Angel who was walking around the room holding his cell phone in the air in an obvious attempt to get a signal. He slammed it shut and threw it across the room. "Stupid piece of crap technology."

"Guess you couldn't find a signal."

"Are we moving on to plan B, looking for a plan C, or just hoping plan A is going to pan out for us before we're dismembered by that chainsaw?"

"I'm thinkin' plan A's gonna come through. Last time I checked; no the last time I was forced to listen to Spike reminisce about the two of you, leaves me with no doubt that he has every intention of saving you. So I guess that puts us in good company doesn't it?"

"Angel, maybe we should talk about Spike now."

"Once again, bad idea – instead, maybe we should clear up some facts about Dawn and Connor, since we're stuck here waiting and all."

"Sure. Where to start…"

Buffy looked over at Dawn and Connor who were now vigorously kissing, Connor having pushed her hard up against the wall. Buffy walked over and pulled them apart.

Dawn stood there dazed for a moment before she blushed remembering they had an audience. "Well it's not like we were doing it or anything."

"How about we all just keep our body parts to ourselves for the time being, cause you are really weirding me out!"

Buffy turned back around to Angel, determined to say what she needed to say, knowing that if he just listened to her, he would feel much better.

"Angel-"

But the loud sound of screaming demons and the crushing of bones stopped her cold, as they all stood transfixed staring at the door in horror.

"Sounds like the reinforcements are here."

"What reinforcements, it sounds like a massacre out there. I've never heard such bodily destruction or gut wrenching screams."

"More likely gut removing screams. I haven't told you about Illyria. She's strong and, well, not at all squeamish when it comes to killing. It comes in handy, as long as you're not the one fighting her."

"Great, can't wait to meet her."

"You'll love her." Connor said this in a dreamy voice that Dawn obviously found threatening.

"You met her?"

"Yeah, when I first went to Wolfram & Hart."

"And you thought she was hot?"

"Only until I met you sweetheart. She doesn't hold a candle to you. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing you in her leather outfit." He was looking at her lustily, to which Buffy was going to put a quick stop to.

She walked over ready to pull the two of them apart as they were once again kissing, when the opening of the door stopped her.

She looked to the figure in the door then over to Angel who had a look of shock and anger across his face.

"Hmmm, guess you weren't expecting me."

* * *

A/N - ok, not my favorite chapter...not to my own standards but I couldn't just keep reworking it again and again, or I never would have posted. So be gentle please. If it is any consolation, I like the next one a lot better. 


	20. Discopulation

Chapter 19

Discopulation

"So, you're surprised to see me?"

"Let's just say the last thing I expected to see down here was a $3000 dollar suit." Angel looked Hamilton up and down, his contempt for the man obvious in his appraisal.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get past all of those demons?" Connor had taken a defensive stance in front of Dawn, protecting her from this new threat that was obviously worse than the hoard of demons this one man had just defeated.

"Kid, you have no idea what you're messing with."

"Wait. Are you a lawyer? We were just saved by a lawyer? Is that why he's so well dressed?"

"He's not just any lawyer Connor; he's the liaison to the senior partners. What the hell are you doing here Hamilton?"

"Well, I came about your son, and the girl, I may be forced to kill them."

Connor attacked Hamilton, who responded by throwing him against the wall in a move that appeared to require no effort on his part. Angel and Buffy immediately came to Connor's defense, but even a vampire and a slayer were unable to do more than knock him slightly off balance, to which he quickly recovered.

"I suggest none of you attempt that again. You know what they say about repeating the same task expecting a different outcome…"

"You're the last person in this room who should be judging others' sanity."

"Angel, you remember that talk you and I had in your office after your son showed up unexpectedly at Wolfram and Hart? If not, perhaps you should review your notes for your own safety."

"If you wanted to kill my son, why didn't you just let the demons have us? It appeared we were running out of time waiting for reinforcements."

"Oh, I apologize; I didn't mean to jump ahead so quickly. Killing your son is a last resort. Let's call it plan B."

"OK, then why don't you get to plan A."

"Wow, no need to get testy, you just had to ask. It's actually rather simple really. The girl and boy must never see one another again, no contact, or we will terminate one or the other."

"No!" Dawn screamed and threw herself into Connor's arms. "You can't keep us from one another!"

"Oh, you misunderstand. I have no intention of being the one to see that you two obey. I am not a babysitter. No, Buffy and Angel will ensure this will happen. They are champions, devoted to saving the world. Used to sacrificing the one for the many. Even sacrificing love for the good of the world. It is really very touching if you go in for that sort of thing. No, by the time I leave this room, you will all agree it is necessary."

Buffy stepped forward, positioning herself directly in front of Hamilton. He stood nearly a foot taller than she, yet her strength was palpable. If he had been an ordinary man or demon, he'd surely be backing down.

Buffy offered a derisive laugh as she stared hard into the cold eyes of evil. "Yeah, I'm just going to do this 'cause you tell me to." Buffy looked over at Angel waiting for him to chime in. But when she looked at him she suddenly became very still and a feeling of fear began to sink into her being.

He looked thoughtful, and a little resigned, and it occurred to her that he knew something, something that made this real and imminent.

"Angel, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Ahhh, I think he may finally be catching on. Good for you Angel, figured you earned that CEO position on more than your looks."

"OK, I've had enough of this bullshit! I want answers. Dad if you know what is going on, tell us!"

"I think it would be best if we heard it from Hamilton. I have an idea of what the basics are, however I'm still a little confused on the Senior Partner's motives. So Hamilton, lets get this done."

"Well, it does kinda need some coaxing into, you know it's really quite embarrassing that I have to have this conversation at all. Not having children of my own I figured I'd be able to avoid the awkward 'birds and the bees' speech."

"Seriously Hamilton, no more games."

"Oh, but this is not a game. Perhaps if I reminded you and provided them with some background information the 'time-bomb' that is this situation would become clear to all."

"Hamilton."

"Let's start with Dawn being the key."

"She's not the key anymore, she's human." Buffy stepped in front of Dawn instinctively, hearing Dawn referred to as the key brought back anxiety she thought had long subsided.

"I know this is what you like to tell yourself about your little sis. It helps you feel she is finally safe now that Glory is gone and there is nothing for her to open. But just because she doesn't work, doesn't change who and what she is."

"What is he talking about, Dawn's a what?" Connor pulled Dawn away from him so that he could look into her face, scanning it as if trying to see that which he could have missed before.

"Kid, unless you're crazy, she looks human to you. Hell, she may look human to the crazy people now too. Quick, anyone here crazy, raise your hand, tell me if she's glowing."

"I don't understand."

"Oh, so I was right, you don't know it yet, should I tell it or does someone else want to? This is just fascinating, really, getting to watch it all unfold. Better than any reality show out there."

"Would you stop making jokes about our lives and the pain that we have had to endure?" Buffy turned her attention from Hamilton to Connor.

"Connor, it's a long story -" She began the statement but was interrupted by Dawn.

"You see I was a ball of energy that was a key that opened the door to other dimensions. This evil God Glory wanted to use me to get back to her dimension, so some monks hid me by using Buffy's blood to make me her sister. When Glory tried to use me, Buffy saved me and the world and poof, I was no longer a key. Just a girl that is like only three years old in actual time, but obviously not in our time reality."

"Well, when you ramble and don't take a breath, I guess it's not as long as you think," Buffy mumble under her breath.

"So, were you a demon?"

"Oh, no kid, she definitely is not nor was ever a 'demon'. No, just a key, and on a more interesting aside, ambiguously good or evil. Her use was the determinant; it was not an inherent part of her."

"OK, fine, this doesn't change how I feel about her, I'm not exactly normal myself."

"Enter the anything but normal kid who's what, nearly the same age, about three, right? Now how interesting is that? Anybody? No matter. Thus we come to the second part of the debacle of this relationship. Connor is the child of two vampires. One evil as they get, and I've seen the film on Darla's past. She was a nasty thing wasn't she? I get all hot and bothered just thinking about her. The other an ensouled evil thing, now considered good. The resulting child; you Connor, have all the abilities of a vampire but none of the weaknesses. And because of your soul, you are inherently good. Yet it is ambiguous as to whether you are truly human or a demon."

"You know, this story hour has been great, but the time to reminisce is over. Cut to the chase, Hamilton."

"And to the 'Chase' we are. You are already there Angel, you just don't want to admit it to yourself. Think Cordelia. Think Jasmine."

Angel swore and turned his attention to Dawn and Connor who sat wrapped in each other's arms against the far wall. A look of resignation and sadness had passed over his features before he was able to hide it.

"You fear what a child of the two would be, good or evil, human or a powerful being."

"Very, good, you go to the head of the class."

"But Jasmine was a special case, Cordelia was already possessed by the essence of Jasmine when she and Connor slept together…we really have no way of really knowing if who he is had anything to do with what-

"You slept with Cordelia?" Dawn and Buffy nearly shouted this in unison. They both looked at Connor, shock on Buffy's face, astonished anger on Dawn's. Dawn shoved him away from her, and walked across the room. As small as the room was, it seemed as if miles now separated them.

"Dawn, I can explain-"

"Cordelia was like old! And vain, and…and _seriously_? How could you! And not tell me!"

"Dawn, do really think this is what we should be talking about right now? Don't you think we kinda have more important things to deal with-"

"Oh sure, don't mind me, at your convenience, really. This 'forced to be apart thing's' starting to grow on me."

Connor lost all semblance of calm at her retort. "Don't ever say that, ever. We both have pasts we're obviously not proud of. You can't possibly understand what I was going through. I was scared, and angry and alone, and she was the only one there. And I hated Angel, I didn't know any better, God Dawn, I was raised in a hell dimension. She was the only thing he had, the only thing he loved, and when I thought she loved me, I took the only thing Angel had left, and the only sanity I could find."

"Connor, I'm sorry…I-

"Wait, you were in love with Cordelia?" Now it was Buffy's turn. Angel wondered if it could possibly get any worse.

"Buffy, another time…"

"Oh I don't think so, Cordy?!"

"The Immortal?!"

"What?"

"Enough!" Hamilton shouted. "I'm kinda on a time crunch here. Ya think you could deal with your tiny little mellow dramas on your own time, and let me finish with the very important one I brought with me today. Does a person need an appointment with you people? How about I just take a number?"

They all turned to stare at him in complete silence, an almost chastised feeling of discomfort hung in the air as they all realized the evil guy was right.

"Great, now, back to the matter at hand. Where were we? Oh yeah…Connor, Cordy, Jasmine, problem, yada yada yada…let me check my notes," Hamilton looked down appearing to shuffle imaginary notes in search of his answer, to the much irritated sighs of his audience.

"Hamiliton…" Angel growled.

Hamilton looked up with a smile. "Yes, here it is, the prophesy. Well, there isn't one, not that we have been able to locate thus far. But make no mistake. We are looking and we do expect we will find one. Everything's prophesized you know. We just tend to misplace the documents every now and again. You think with something so important we'd be a little more careful, get a safety deposit box or something. Ah, well, the Senior Partners are doing there darndest to find the answers. But until then, we really can't risk unleashing some great good into this world that we know nothing about. You know like Jasmine, that damn ambiguous, 'is she evil, is she good' being. It happened we lucked out and we both didn't want her and you were able to find a way to destroy her. There is no way of knowing if we will have such luck in the future."

"OK, this is stupid they are just kids, and no one is talking about children here-"

"Well, we've been surveiling them for some time, and I've seen the footage. I'm sure we would all agree that the possibility is there."

"God, I can't believe we are even talking about this." Hesitantly Buffy offered her solution. "You know, it isn't as if there aren't precautions."

"Nothing's 100 percent and we are talking the mystical.

"Fine, even if she were to get pregnant. Nothing says she has to have the baby, we have options."

"Angel, Connor, you want to field this one or should I?" Hamilton was now leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest with that annoying smirk still in place.

"Uh, Buffy, in my past experiences with Cordelia, in both of her mystical pregnancies, the only cure in the first case was to kill the father, and in the second it was to kill her. It's possible that once it starts, we won't be able to stop it without hurting Dawn or Connor. Even Darla was unable to . . ." Angel trailed off and looked over at his son guiltily.

"It's ok Dad, I know she tried to get rid of me but couldn't, and then had to sacrifice her life to give birth to me."

Dawn jumped back into Connor's arms, tears pouring down a face twisted in anguish, a clear sign that all thoughts of past mistakes was now forgotten. "So, that's it. We can't be together?"

"Ah, the irony of the situation. Buffy and Angel can't be together because of that pesky curse, and now your sister and son suffer the same fate. Very poetic. Very Shakespearean tragedy."

"This isn't funny; you can't just play with people's lives this way! It's just not fair!" Dawn was sobbing now, crumpled in the corner, every part of her body racked with the weight of it all.

"I'm sorry, did anyone else miss my earlier statement about this not being a game? Sure it would be a fun one, and yes one I would line up to play, but no this is your reality. Sure glad it ain't mine."

"Buffy you promised me! You promised I would have a normal life."

"I know baby, I'm so sorry." Buffy tried to take Dawn into her arms but she pushed her away.

"Dad, you can't expect us to honor this, this, bullshit"

"Son, you saw what happened to Cordelia. I know that you wouldn't want that to happen to Dawn. If there were even a chance, you wouldn't take it, because you love her." Angel looked over at Buffy as he said the last.

"We can't risk unleashing another Jasmine or worse upon this world. You know that I could never let that happen."

"Dad, I know but, I love her."

Angel walked over to Connor and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, now hunched in resignation. "With power, with who you are, comes responsibility, and sometimes sacrifice."

Connor threw Angel's hand off his shoulder and anger filled his body once more, "Who am I, Spider-man? You're giving me the Spidy speech!"

"Uh, spidy…"

"You really do need to get out more," Buffy whispered to a very confused Angel.

"Whatever, my answer's the same, fuck responsibility! I'm sick of it! I won't leave her."

"Connor, I'm not saying it's hopeless, there may be a way; we just have to find it."

"Oh, it's looking pretty bleak from where I'm standing, and I'm at the door of the most powerful evil. Yep, pretty damn bleak."

"Hamilton, don't you have an elsewhere you could be? You're done here, now get out."

"Yeah, I'm leaving. But only because I know you will do the right thing. Champions. Not a single selfish bone in their bodies. It's just so endearing to see in today's apathetic social climate, that there are still of few of you left."

"And what exactly are you Hamilton? Who is it that you fight for?"

"Why, the winning team of course. Evil's hung around for a long time."

"And so have those who fight it."

"Yeah, well, we'll see how long that will be. You know, there's a prophesy out there that says we may end up on the same team."

"I don't believe in prophesies."

"Sure you do." Hamilton looked over at Buffy as he finished, "You live everyday hoping that one particular prophesy comes true. She's your biggest reason for fighting the good fight."

Angel looked over at Buffy, unable to deny that Hamilton was right.

"Well, I hear an apocalypse brewing." The Wolfram & Hart helicopter could be heard approaching mere minutes from their location.

"Or perhaps it's just a chopper. No matter, the Senior Partners keep me in nice suits, and hot cars. What more could an immortal ask for? Oh, and you four, take care. Remember, it's better to have loved and lost..." Letting the proverb hang in the air, Hamilton smiled and left, his whistling floated in his wake.

"Dawny, listen to me, we will find a way. But for now, from what they've said, for your safety as well as Connor's, the two of you must stay apart."

"No!" Dawn screamed and ran towards the door. But when she reached it she stopped short at the pile of mutilated bodies on the floor. She looked back unsure of herself, but then stepped out over and around the bodies in her haste to get away from the horror of the harsh reality that clouded the room.

Connor started to go after Dawn, but was stopped by Buffy. "Connor, let me go to her. She needs her sister right now."

"I'm not going to let her go. I love her." Tears welled up in his eyes as he said this.

"I know you do. But she needs me right now. She's mad at me. She thinks it's my fault. I need to go talk to her."

* * *

Buffy followed Dawn out into the night to find her sitting on the grass with her knees tucked up under her chin and crying. She attempted to pull Dawn into her arms, but Dawn pushed her away. Buffy's only choice was to use her slayer strength to get the girl to accept her comfort. 

She pulled the struggling Dawn into her arms and settled her head in her lap. She then began stroking her hair, waiting for her sobs to calm enough for her to talk.

"It's just not fair Buffy. Oh God, it hurts to breathe. Why does it hurt to breathe? I feel like I'm breaking inside. How can all this be happening? Just yesterday he was a normal guy, and we were happy and we were in love, and now this. It's just not fair!" Her sobs increased with fervor now, the strength of them nearly sending her into convulsions.

"I know this doesn't help, but I've been where you are right now. And it does get better. You'll never stop loving him, but the pain will ease."

"You're making it sound like it's over. It's not! You promised me a normal life! You said I could have it, that I wouldn't have to go through what you had."

"I know baby, but this is out of my control; out of all of our control. You have to let him go for now, until we can find a way to fix this."

"Buffy I can't!"

"Dawn you are one of the strongest people I know, and I know you can do this. If anyone can get through this it is you. And it isn't forever I promise you that. I know Angel. He will find a way around this. He loves his son and he loves you. He'll find a way to ensure that you are both happy."

"And he'd do anything to make sure you were happy." Dawn said looking pointedly at Buffy.

"Yeah he would. He even left me to make sure I would be happy. And I believe that Connor also has your best interest at heart. But he may have to choose the same path his father chose. He knows that there is a great chance that your relationship could hurt you, possibly even kill you. As well as endanger the world. But he'd never leave you forever and he'd never forget you. I see it in the way he looks at you, the way he touches you. He wants you in his life. The two of you will find your way back to each other, just as I know one day Angel and I will also find our way back to one another."

Buffy placed a kiss on Dawn's forehead and let her continue to cry it out. It would be a long time before the tears would dry.

* * *

A/N - I didn't spend as much time editting this as I normally would, so please forgive any slight errors, I think I got all of the major ones. I hope you enjoyed, just two chapters left... 


	21. Reinforcements Anyone?

Chapter 20

Reinforcements Anyone?

Angel and Connor filed out of the sewer just as the chopper landed and Wesley, Gunn, Ilyria and Spike filed out, weapons ready for the fight that was over.

Spike strode over to Angel, battle axe in hand, looking the area over for any threat. Confusion soon filled his face when he realized there wasn't any.

"So, where's the evil you needed the big bad to help you fight?

"Dealt with."

"Well then, to the important matter. Where's Bu-"

"Spike, don't even go there."

"I bloody well will go there."

"Seriously Spike if you really," Angel had to fight to get the word out, "love her, you'll let her be."

Angel looked pointedly over at the girls across the green who were still wrapped up in each others arms.

"What's happened? Are they hurt? Why aren't you helping them?"

"Because it's the kind of hurt neither you nor I can fix."

"What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea what's going on here."

"Big surprise there."

"Yeah, that's right, insult the man with the very large axe."

Angel stepped forward. "You threatening me Spike?"

"Yeah I suppose I am."

Wesley stepped in between them. "I don't know what's going on here, but your son looks like he could use your support right now."

"The air reeks of sadness. Such a useless human emotion." Illyria was now circling Connor who didn't even appear to notice her. "He no longer warms to me; he's drowned in love loss over that girl."

"Wes, take Illyria and put her back in the chopper. Actually, everybody get back on board. We will be leaving soon."

"Angel, isn't there something we're here to do?"

"Things have changed."

Angel quickly filled Wesley in on the situation with Dawn and Connor, and the Senior Partner's interest in it all.

"Well, I have to say, this is all very intriguing. I mean, what are the odds that your boy and Buffy's sister would ever even meet outside of you and Buffy, let alone fall in love? Just amazing. And this new situation. Simply extraordinary."

"Wes, stop sounding so damned excited about our problem, and get to work on solving it."

"Well, it is strange that I am about to research a way for two teenagers to engage in sex, didn't see that happening. However, remember that problem Cordelia had with Groo. That potion she sent you to get, perhaps. I mean it isn't nearly the same situation, but it could be a good sign, you know, that there's hope."

Angel looked over to see Connor standing almost catatonic, watching Buffy and Dawn across the field. "Great," Angel said distractedly, "Let's start with that."

"And there's always surgery, for one or both of them, invasive sure…but mortal, and this could be a strictly mystical problem…just astounding really, beyond belief…"

Angel walked away, leaving Wesley just standing there marveling over this new puzzle to be solved. Unfortunately it wasn't a child's game, but the life of two children of unfortunate circumstances that neither created, but was born into, and who were now forced to deal with the consequences of. When Angel reached Connor he simply placed a hand on his shoulder, Connor jumped, but still didn't look away from Dawn.

At Angel's gentle prodding, Connor slowly turned his head toward him, a single tear now slipping out of his eye, which he quickly wiped away.

"You'll help me. Help me find a way to fix this." It was barely a whisper, but Angel caught every shaky word.

"Yes. And we will. I promise you." Angel looked longingly across the field, his own anguish visible.

"Because you never want me to feel the way you do right now?" Connor said. Angel looked at him questioningly. "You know, hopeless. The way you look at her, like it's impossible. I never want to feel that for Dawn. I never even want to think it."

"I wish none of this were happening to you right now."

They were both silent for what seemed like forever. Each of their gazes locked on their lost love. Finally, Connor spoke. It was a quiet voice full of resignation.

"I don't know how to say goodbye to her."

"You definitely are my son."

Connor looked at him not understanding his comment.

"Let me give you a piece of advice that comes directly from my own personal experience. They don't like it when you just leave. It may be less painful that way, but a goodbye is absolutely necessary."

"What wuss wouldn't say goodbye? I never considered just leaving her. Seriously who would do that?"

"Well in my defense I did tell her in advance that I wasn't going to say goodbye-"

"Whatever Dad, I think I'll field this one on my own."

Connor walked over to Buffy and Dawn. When he got there, Buffy pealed Dawn out of her arms and moved her into Connor's, and slowly walked away, hoping her sister would make it through this as she listened to her burst into heavy tears all over again. She slowly walked across the field, and fell into Angel's arms, still reeking of her sister's anguish; he held her and gently stroked her hair and whispered words that were not about meaning but about the soothing tone of his voice, until she was able to calm down. Buffy looked up at him and he wiped away her final tears and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Angel, this has all happened before except it was me crying into Willow's lap, trying with all my will to just breathe and it was you I was grieving for. I can't stand that she has to go through this. I wanted her to have the life I couldn't, never my exact life!"

"Well, if it helps, I don't think you turned out so bad, and although we were apart I never stopped loving you."

"What has our love ever gotten us but continued pain? I just can't stand for them to suffer the same fate."

"I promise you, I will use every resource Wolfram & Hart has to ensure that doesn't happen."

Just then Spike cleared his throat, gaining both Buffy and Angel's attention. Buffy's eyes lit up slightly, while Angel's got dangerously darker.

"Hello Love."

"She's not your love."

"Angel, can I please…I haven't seen him since I watched him die. I need to see that he's ok."

"He's fine."

"Don't give me a hard time about this; you know how I feel about you. I love you. You and I have a connection no one will ever be able to break. But he and I are connected in a different way and I need-"

"Go, please! If it means I won't have to listen to you talk about your feelings for Spike, then just go. Any more of this and the likely-hood Spike will be returning with me in any form other than a pile of dust is pretty non-existent. I'll be in the chopper." He grabbed her then for one last long deep kiss. She moaned and instinctively moved in closer to him, attempting to draw every last inch of his body against hers, for who knew how long it would be before they saw each other again. Angel pulled away slowly, not wanting to break the contact, yet at the same time knowing he must.

Buffy dazedly looked up at a satisfied Angel. "So, was that for me, or Spike?"

Angel smiled wryly. "I just think of it as a win-win." He let go of her and turned to walk toward the chopper. He stopped mid-way and turned back to look at her one last time before he got on board.

* * *

Buffy ran towards Spike nearly knocking him to the ground as she threw herself into his arms.

"So, you're glad to see me?"

Buffy let go and punched him in the face.

"Or not."

"I'm pissed as hell! What was that dying production? Then I find out, by the way not from you, that you are alive and in LA. And you didn't even bother to call and let me know that you weren't dead."

"Actually, still dead. But thankfully no longer ghostly."

"You know that's not the same thing, and don't use that 'I wasn't corporeal so I couldn't make a phone call' crap on me."

"Well, I thought I'd done one better, when I came to Rome to see you, but you were too busy shagging the immortal to see me, us, whatever."

"Don't you start with me too. Every girl's allowed to make a few bad romance choices in her life."

"And where do I fall on that list, love?"

"It's hard to say, I pretty much have you straddling the middle."

"So there's straddling eh?"

"Don't start with your dirty innuendoes."

"Fine, fine. Well, nobody wants to be the good guy, so I guess that will have to do. Anyway, it may not seem it but I was hoping this would be a good meeting, well after the rescuing you ended up not needing, I mean. But it's not going so good with the smootchfest I just had to witness."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. Things have just been, well, intense is an understatement."

Spike looked over at Dawn and Connor who still sat on the ground entwined in each others arms. "So I see. Is there anything I can do?"

"Spike I-"

"Don't worry slayer, I know the score, you and Angel, the love that will never die, Romeo and Juliet never had anything on the two of you."

"But I want to explain, about what I said-"

"I knew then, just as I told you, that you didn't mean it. You thought I was dying. It's no bid deal."

But Buffy could see as he looked away from her as he said the last that he was lying. It was a big deal.

"I meant it."

He looked questioningly and intensely into her eyes. She loved that look, the one that she could actually feel penetrate her. However, it didn't affect her in the same way it once had.

"We became so close that last year after you got your soul. Fighting together, working side by side. You were my strength and the closest friend I have. You hold a piece of my heart that no one will ever be able to touch, not even Angel."

Spike took a step closer to her so that he was standing just a breath away, his head bent down towards hers, their lips mere inches apart. "A friend, Slayer? Are you sure that's all I am to you? That it's all you want?" He didn't move as he spoke the words in a slow sexy whisper.

Buffy stepped back away from him, hoping the distance would help her regain her senses. As much as she knew she was in love with Angel, she still felt her skin excite at the nearness of Spike. But it didn't mean she was in love with him, just that a part of her would probably always lust for him in some way. No man had ever touched her the way Spike had, the darkness in her, only to her innate slayerness did it feel right. But it wasn't right for the person she wanted to be. Not a slayer, but a woman, free of the ties to such darkness.

"Well, I guess that answers that."

"Spike, are you going to be ok."

"You know, I kept telling myself it was always going to be him, but I think deep down somewhere inside I held out hope, ya know, as crazy as I knew it was." Spike drew himself up and seemed to come to terms with her decision.

"Yeah, well, I think it only fair that I be allowed to continue torturing Angel on this subject. Sadly, some days it is the best part of my day watching him squirm over images of you and me together."

Buffy looked past Spike to see Angel sitting in the chopper watching them closely. "You two are awful. Half the time I don't think it's me at all you are arguing about. I'm just one of your excuses at your attempts to continually one up the other. So have your fun, just leave me out of it."

Buffy leaned forward and gave Spike a kiss on the cheek before she allowed him to fold her up in his arms for a proper good-bye.

When he jumped up into the chopper, the only ones left on the green were Dawn, Connor and herself. She stood a good distance from them, and wasn't sure they were ever going to let go of one another. That is until Buffy saw Angel climb out of the Chopper and start to make his way towards them.


	22. All Good Things

Chapter 21

All Good Things…

Connor looked up, saw Angel and stopped him with a gesture of his hand, a sign that Connor knew it was time, and didn't want his father to come get him. He climbed off the ground bringing Dawn up with him.

"I still don't know how this is supposed to work. How I am just supposed to say good-bye and walk away from you? I still can't process it. I keep thinking I'll wake up and you'll be curled up beside me in bed, and we'll go have breakfast together like we do every morning after we make love."

He looked down as he said the last. Their lovemaking which had at one time been beautiful, and loving, and full of good, was now sullied in some way by the news they had received. He didn't want to think that what they had shared was wrong, not when it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And it wasn't about it being the best sex he'd ever had, though it was. It was about their intimate emotional bond, not their physical union, but the emotional and mental one that was only heightened when they got as close as they could to one another physically. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay and not touch her. He wished he could promise himself that he could, but it would be a lie. To be close to her, but not allowed to take comfort in her arms, it would be an impossible endeavor.

But looking down into her face now, this knowledge didn't make it any easier to say good-bye.

* * *

Dawn placed her hand along the side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"We didn't do anything wrong, except fall in love. And that's only wrong because of who we are, which isn't our fault."

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you." She smiled sweetly as she said this eliciting a small smile from him as well. "We have the power to change the circumstances we were born into; we can challenge fate, because I don't believe in fate."

This gained an even bigger smile from him as he pulled her into his arms. She melted into him, that's the only way she could describe it. Whenever he touched her, she felt it deep throughout her entire being. How was she going to survive without his touch?

"I love you so much, and I refuse to say good-bye to you."

"Then we won't. Because it's not goodbye," Dawn's voice had become hushed, almost as if sharing a secret meant for them alone.

* * *

Connor grabbed her fiercely, and kissed her with everything he had. She responded as she had that very first time he kissed her, hesitantly at first and then hungrily. He picked her up off the ground so that they were once again intimately aligned; he feared that it could be for the last time, and that forever after, this moment, this contact with her, would be their last. Everything screamed within him not to end the kiss, not to let her go, but he knew time would not stand still for them alone. So as he ended the kiss, he let her slide slowly down his body, every inch of her in contact with him. When her feet hit the earth, it solidified the reality that not saying the words didn't make it any less true, nor did it stop the inevitable from happening.

* * *

Dawn felt the heat they had just created begin to freeze as their bodies lost contact with one another. Would she forever feel this cold? Is this what would be left of her, this shell of ice waiting for his heat that may never return? She couldn't let him know of her thoughts, of her fears, she had to be strong, and she had to let him go.

* * *

Connor stepped back from Dawn, he reached to take her hand in his but she pulled back before he could touch her. She was right. If he had touched her just then, even in the simplest form of affection, he wouldn't have been able to do what he now must. He turned and walked toward the chopper, his father met him along the way and escorted him the remaining distance and helped pull him in. Connor looked at Dawn who now stood with Buffy's arm wrapped around her, and never broke eye contact. Even as the blades picked up debris that obscured his view of her at times, he knew exactly where she was and that her eyes were still locked with his.

* * *

Dawn watched as Angel pulled Connor into the helicopter. She caught his gaze, locking it with hers as the chopper started up. As the blades started moving they kicked up leaves and trash that had lain on the green, at times obscuring her view. But she locked her eyes to his, refusing to let go.

Neither shouted, nor waved, nor moved in any way. All that could be voiced had. And all that remained lay in their unyielding gaze.

The End

* * *

A/N - Some have asked if I plan to continue, and when I originally wrote this fic, it was really as a character study between the parallel lives of Buffy/Angel, Connor/Dawn - thus the description of the way they left one another etc. So I was leaving it as we were left at the end of Season 3 of Buffy. However, since that time, I have started a sequel do to the requests for one. I do however still stand behind my original ending. In it I found what I was looking for, I hope you did to. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers with a special thanks to brencon who reviewed every chapter and a close second to BlackbAngle who also gave me great prolific support. Oh, and Adjovi, with your specific reviews, you rock too! 


End file.
